


A Lark In The Bushel

by Brendan_Rendering



Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: 1700's, 1800's, Adventure, Alternate History, Alternate Universe, Backstory, Bars and Pubs, Button House, Canonical Character Death, England (Country), English, Friendship, Gen, Georgian Period, Historical, History, Horses, Hotels, Male-Female Friendship, Near Death Experiences, OOC, Origin Story, Riding, Unlikely Pairing, Working Class, period, upper class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 45,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24699340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brendan_Rendering/pseuds/Brendan_Rendering
Summary: My interpretation of Kitty's backstory, with not much in canon to go on other than her bubbly personality, no visible marks and the horse featured in the title sequence in the bedroom she's shown in.This quickly descended into a Dick Turpin AU, their timelines would not have overlapped but decisions were made to tell the story of Kitty's kind-hearted ability to give a young Dick Turpin a chance at redemption.I stand by those decisions :)----------------------------------------------------------------------The chapter titles are all quotes from Kitty herself from series 1 of Ghosts, hence the lack of relevance to the content of the chapters.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1 - "Balls and eligible men"

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fanfiction and I don't claim ownership of the characters. Ghosts was created, written by and stars Mathew Baynton, Simon Farnaby, Martha Howe-Douglas, Jim Howick, Laurence Rickard & Ben Willbond.
> 
> Copyright of the above & the BBC.
> 
> Characters and themes used within are done with the highest respect of the creators and used under the fair use exception to the British copyright law. Fair dealing is governed by Sections 29 and 30 of the Copyright, Designs and Patents Act 1988.”  
> https://www.bl.uk/business-and-ip-centre/articles/fair-use-copyright-explained#

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suggested listening:
> 
> Tide Lines - Running At The Dark
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1MErx8mXFzs&list=PLrcXkBsBsjNQsIobRqZ4_gw_uCVF1YlWZ&index=1

“To hell with it! The blasted thing has thrown a shoe!” The frustrated outburst came from the head of the carriage, Kitty peered out of her window but could not see the coachman from this angle. She felt the ripple of unease sweep around her family in the carriage but she could not share their misgivings, ever the optimist, Kitty was instead thrilled by the carriage ride with her family. Whatever the issue, they would find a way around it, she was sure of it.

Her gaze drifted across to the tightly packed trees at the side of the road, the longer she stared into their shaded gloom the more she could swear she saw movement, it felt as though the trees were watching her, with unseen hooded eyes and malevolent grins. The breeze rustling through the branches a whisper of discontent, of murmured plans reminiscent of the conversations held in a quiet corner of inns of ill repute. Hushed exchanges where men keep their features hidden, the subjects they discussed too dark to be held in well-lit rooms or in pleasant company. 

Kitty imagined highwaymen hiding in the trees, thieves and murders lying in wait, she recalled the stories she would share with her sister when they were but babes as she gazed out into the thick forest beyond the warm comforting safety of the carriage. They were stories of witches and wizards, goblins, elves, fairies, giants, dragons. The stories were brimming with knights and princesses from long ago, mystical creatures from far away lands and discovered treasure far beyond their wildest imagining. Good and evil, triumph and happily-ever-afters.

Kitty smiled fondly at the memory of her sister and herself sitting crossed-legged on their bedroom floor, long after they were supposed to be asleep. Both leaning in over the candle burning low, speaking with a hushed urgency, wanting to tell an exciting story but desiring not to be caught out of bed at this unseemly hour.

Sometimes they would tell these stories during their afternoons of embroidery or when walking through the grounds of their manor house, but these times of storytelling never carried the same magic. It would seem the adventure of the tales lay only partly in the plot and mostly in the atmosphere of the environment. The important thing about stories was how they made you feel. Long after character and place names had been forgotten, story details lost in time, there would remain the recollection of vicariously sharing the triumph of the protagonist. The strongest memory would be the build up of suspense - breath held as they pored over the pages in a well-thumbed book.

The stories of evil kings, malevolent spirits and trickster imps were at their most potent in the dead of night, over a spluttering candle flame that threw dancing shadows around the walls. It was much easier to imagine these horrors crouching in the corners ready to strike as the whispered words of the stories sent shivers down their spines.

Kitty would often turn to squint at these shadows, fascinated by their ever-changing forms and the array of shapes, convinced she could see the monsters forming in her very own room. When the candle would finally give up the ghost and be lost to the night, Kitty and her sister would suppress their terrified squeals as they jumped up and scrambled to their beds. Dragging the blankets over their heads to shield from the spirits they had conjured up from the dark with their words.

They held onto the certain knowledge of children that the handsome princes exist and would eventually cross the line from hopeful imaginings into their real lives. Kitty and her sister believed themselves to be the beautiful princesses that their brave princes would inevitably find – after a heroic and perilous quest to prove their worth, of course.

By the same logic, they also knew that if the princes existed, then so must the monsters, for there can not be one without the other. Kitty had long ago reached the conclusion of irrefutable proof of the dashing princes - all of the stories and ballads declaring their brave deeds, there were so many stories as evidence. And Kitty really, really believed.

Of course, the monsters existed without question, every child would swear they saw them in the irregular shadows of the night. That flash of movement from the corner of an eye in the dark, if there were no other living things, lights, or wind to move things in the room – ruling out the impossible leaves the unlikely. Shadows shifted when they thought they weren't being observed, melting back into innocent stillness as heads are whipped around to their location. That was the power of the monsters, they feed on the uncertainty, doubts are magnified in the dark. The footstool that appears benign during the day suddenly, inexplicably transforms into a crouching beast, dripping with evil intent in the night.

Perhaps as children grow they learn to turn their attention away from the shadows, to not notice the monsters lurking within, choosing a blissful ignorance over fear. Life is difficult enough dealing with the real threats – monsters with human faces – without also having to acknowledge the unknown ones lurking in the shadows.

Kitty was one of the children who hadn't quite grown up, an adult now, she was dressed befitting a lady of her class in a fine purple gown with bow embellishments and a full skirt. She looked every inch the fine young lady ready to be introduced into society. She held herself with dignity and conversed satisfactorily according to her tutor – she would make a fine match for the right gentleman soon enough. 

She was excited for her betrothal, having anticipated her prince since she was old enough to imagine and spin her own tales of a happily-ever-after. She was content for now to accompany her older sister on this journey to a potential match. Her sister was due to court a lord a few towns over, a wealthy and handsome man, an eldest son and heir to a fair sized estate, the family were hopeful for this match. That is, if they could complete their journey.

The coachman had approached the opposite side of the carriage to where she sat and was deep in conversation with her father. “My lord, I know of an inn a few miles down the road, we'll have to walk there to avoid injuring the exposed hoof – especially when they're pulling the carriage...It'll take a few hours to arrive at a slow pace...we'll not get there before nightfall, sir.” The coachman respectfully tugged at an imaginary forelock to soften the blow of the bad news.

“Thank you William,” Kitty's mother smiled at the distressed coachman, accepting it would be fruitless to rail against this unfortunate turn of events. "What is done is done, everyone is unharmed, it will merely take longer to reach our destination – it will be an adventure if nothing else." Kitty turned from her mother to her right to catch the eye of her sister straight ahead, her sister did not appear to share her enthusiasm, instead looking deeply disappointed.

The stony expression from Kitty's father softened at his wife's calm tone, “Then we'll proceed with caution to the inn and seek help when we arrive, if that's all there can be done, so be it. Get us all there safely and there'll be a jug of ale for you, my good man.” William nodded solemnly and thanked the master for his generosity, he returned to the head of the carriage to begin leading the horses slowly the rest of the way to the inn.

Kitty smiled at her parents, they had always instilled in her a sense of positivity and to find happiness in the most mundane situations. Her family all appeared strained at this blow to their travel plans, but Kitty couldn't help but feel excited at the prospect of an unscheduled stop at an inn, unfamiliar territory for her.

The plan had been to travel directly to the house of her sister's potential suitor, where she would be one of the chaperones trailing after her sister and her match as they became acquainted. Kitty was not relishing this interaction, she had always had her sister's undivided attention and did not want to compete with a man. They had always been close but these past few months she felt her sister was becoming distant, more grown-up and serious. Kitty still wanted to stay up all night talking about balls and eligible men, but her sister would no longer indulge her fantasies.


	2. Chapter 2 - "When's our sleepover?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suggested listening:
> 
> Runrig - The Greatest Flame
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OKqUuZmLmeQ&list=PLrcXkBsBsjNQsIobRqZ4_gw_uCVF1YlWZ&index=2

They disembarked the carriage and looked intrepidly at the exterior of the inn, it was – the coachman had assured - the only one for miles, and more welcoming than it's initial appearance suggested. Kitty's family were harbouring doubts, looking up at it's sign creaking in the wind, paint flaking from an amateurish drawing of a horse, the name Black Bess worn with age. The music and raised voices in song and argument seeped out into the street as potent as the smell of the Thames on a summer's day, heavy and cloying. The family worried what breed of clientele an establishment such as this attracted. Even Kitty was apprehensive, in stories, this inn was the exact sort of place where criminals would congregate. Highwaymen, robbers, outlaws, murderers.

She shivered involuntarily as the coachman led them all inside, huddling together as the door swung open and the bright light from the candles arranged on every surface bathed them with an inviting glow. The occupants at the closest tables paused their conversations to turn and silently evaluate the new arrivals, some seemed surprised at seeing such finely dressed gentry in their humble establishment. Most onlookers lost interest immediately, deciding these people wouldn't be holding a knife to their throats and continued their conversations instead.

The coachman strode confidently to the bar, weaving around the tables with a practised ease and greeting the barkeep with a wide grin and a familiarity that would suggest more than one previous visit. His smile was reciprocated, although to a lesser extent, with the woman's greeting. “If you're here for more poker, you cleared me out last time – and a lot of the lads don't want to be playing against you for a while, you knave.” Her tone was serious, but there was a hint of amusement and friendliness, the coachman shook his head quickly and shot a quick glance over his shoulder, speaking louder as if to drown out her words. “Good evening Bess, I'm here tonight in a professional capacity, with my masters,” he indicated with a closed fist and a thumb pointing over his shoulder at the family standing awkwardly behind him. “One of the horses threw a shoe earlier on our journey, we're after rooms for the night and for the horse to be re-shod at the earliest possible opportunity.”

Bess cocked her eyebrow, mainly at how many of his words he'd managed to make sound as if they started with the letter 'H'. She turned her attention to the family, “of course, I'm sorry to hear about your misfortune, certainly we have rooms – they won't be up to your usual standards I'm afraid...but they're clean and warm. I'll have the lass make them up for you now, three is it you're after?” Kitty's father looked uncomfortable, “we require a room for myself and my lady wife and another for our daughters, but William usually sleeps in the carriage. It's a family heirloom you see, that and the horses are very valuable, priceless to us...especially now. We have a long journey ahead and we have already travelled a fair distance, if something were to happen to either the carriage or horses while we're staying here...” He trailed off, not wanting to voice his thoughts and offend the landlady but he already worried if he would ever see his carriage and horses again.

Bess laughed, a tinkling mirth without a trace of offence. “Sir, if you're worried about theft you can rest assured, no harm will come to yourselves or your property while you're here. I run a tight ship.” She cast a stern look around the room and the boisterous patrons seemed to quieten and shrink under her glare. “Like I said, we don't do luxury here, but my husband and son will ensure your carriage and horses are well cared for and safe, my daughter will ensure your rooms are fit for purpose. Someone will fetch the farrier at first light and hopefully you can be on your way as soon as possible.”

Kitty's father cleared his throat, fearful he had made the wrong impression, “madam, I apologise for my hasty words, I assure you I meant no offence...William, he usually stays in the stables when we travel, is all...”

“None was taken sir,” She smiled warmly and held up a hand to prevent him from becoming any more flustered, “now will you be wanting food after your journey? There's vegetable stew and fresh bread.” Kitty suddenly realised how long it had been since she'd last eaten at breakfast this morning, at the mention of food she felt her stomach grumble in anticipation.

“Thank you, we appreciate your help with the horse, you are most kind, of course we would love some stew, we would all appreciate an early night as soon as you can ready the rooms, it has been a long and tiring day.” Kitty's mother threaded her arm through her husband's, who looked grateful for the more diplomatic of the couple taking over the conversation. 

Bess shooed the single occupant away from a corner table away from the hubbub, “get yourself home now, Tom – and don't come back without those eggs you promised.” Bess flapped her grimy cloth at the man as though he were a pigeon and he reluctantly got to his feet, grumbling good-naturedly as he weaved his way to the door. “Sit, sit.” Bess gestured, “I'll bring your food right out, I can also have baths sent to your rooms if you would prefer to wash the road off tonight?”

“That would be most welcome, thank you,” Kitty's mother assured as she took a seat, the family followed suit as William excused himself, insisting he would eat at the bar and retire to the stables to be near the horses before long. “Besides,” he grinned, “I find the smell of horses comforting, sends me right off to sleep, it does.” He winked at the girls and bowed briefly to Kitty's parents before turning back to the bar and calling out an order for beer, pulling out a bar stool on which to perch. He'd done much more walking today that he had expected, after having to lead the horses the last few miles. He thoroughly intended to rest his tired legs and fill his empty stomach before sleep tonight.

Kitty glanced around the room, the peeling plaster, smell of stale beer and stale people, many years of drinks spilled on the floors and tables – impossible to scrub the smell out of the aged wood. The cheap tallow candles unable to mask the smell of unwashed bodies and clothes, the room was brighter than she expected, not the dingy hovel she had anticipated. She had chided herself for her upper-class prejudices as she swept her gaze around the room, her attention drawn to the door as it swung open enthusiastically. It allowed a brash gust to swell around the room, attracting the attention of the few customers who hadn't already noticed the man filling the doorway. Clothed head to toe in black, with calf-height riding boots, splattered with mud, black breeches, faded with wear from a saddle, black waistcoat peeking from under a tightly wrapped cloak. The man stood confidently, holding a dead chicken at arm's length, there were pockets of laughter and a spluttering of applause from around the room as the man reached up and theatrically swept off his black, wide brimmed hat and swept it down with him into a deep bow.

He strode among the tables, clearly he was known here, he nodded in greeting to many of the customers, receiving slaps on the back. He passed Kitty's table, his gaze sliding over the family, he respectfully tapped the brim of his hat as he passed, with a wink and a broad smile as though they were old friends. Kitty couldn't help but stare after the man, the aura of confidence that surrounded him was shattered in an almost physical gesture as he reached the bar, Bess stood with her arms folded, and a face like thunder. The grin slipped from his face, his shoulders slumped forward, he whipped the hat from his head again and held it in front of the chicken in a show of contrition.

“And where, pray tell, have you been all day?” The customers, far from their recent jubilance had all fallen silent, surreptitiously shuffling as far away from Bess and the man as possible, their eyes cast to the floor as if studying the most fascinating knot in the worn boards. They all seemed to be party to a major crime, “madam...” Kitty noticed how rich and deep the man's voice was, carefully tinged with respect but strong and unyielding. “I assure you I have been on a quest of the utmost importance...” Bess cut him off with a stony glare, if looks could kill, the flowers on the man's grave would already be wilting.

“None of your lip, Richard. You were supposed to be here today helping out, and it just so happens we have a coach and horses staying with us tonight, your father's got his work cut out dealing with all of them now. How many times, boy? You can't go off gallivanting whenever it suits you! If you want a roof kept over your head and your belly kept full you need to pull your weight around here.”

Bess spoke quietly but with the force of a river during a monsoon, the man held his head in sorrow but raised it to grin at her as she finished, “but mother, I was! He lowered his hat and produced the chicken, holding it up proudly at eye level, as pleased with his catch as if he were a cat. Bess rolled her eyes, “Buck up boy...and take that bloody thing around the back already, you'll scare the customers away.” Her face softened slightly but her words did not, she lowered her voice to barely above a whisper as she continued, “we've been joined by actual gentry tonight,” with an almost imperceptible lean of her head in the direction of Kitty and her family. “Do not do anything to offend them or you'll meet the same end as your chicken...Their horse threw a shoe so you're to fetch the farrier at first light. Once you've dealt with that thing,” she pointed at the chicken, still clutched tightly in his grasp even though it was long past the point of offering any resistance. “You can heat water for the family to bathe, they've had a long day and don't need any of your inane conversation.” The young man nodded and moved to a door at the side of the bar, Bess called after him “and by gods wash your hands, or I'll have your guts for garters!”

Kitty couldn't help smiling along to this interaction, feeling it was more entertaining than an evening at the theatre, this was real life unfolding in front of her very eyes. The sort of every day honesty that could only occur among the lower classes, she turned back to her family, who had all pretended not to notice the exchange that had just played out before them. People of breeding such as themselves weren't supposed to lower themselves to such public displays of emotion after all.

When the family finished their meal, Richard was summoned from the kitchen, carrying pails of steaming water, he greeted the family with a courteous nod. He led them up to their rooms, while Kitty's father attempted to make conversation, “I must say this inn was a very welcome surprise for my family today, we would have been well and truly stuck had it not been for yourselves here. It is a most pleasant establishment, how long has it been in your family?” Richard turned his head and spoke over his shoulder as he ascended the stairs, “glad to be of service to such fine folk as yourselves, sir. There's been an inn on this site for more than a hundred years as far as I'm aware, my mother knows more about our history, you'd be better off asking her.” He smiled apologetically and Kitty sensed he was unhappy with his role of dutiful innkeeper's son. 

He was still wearing the breeches tucked into high riding boots, but now a mess of dark hair was on show in the absence of his tri-corn hat. His cloak had also been removed and the waistcoat replaced with a white frill shirt, under a black short coat that was embellished with gold-work embroidered on both sides of the open jacket. Kitty wondered how he could afford such fine garments while he was the underling of a family business, running an inn off the beaten track. She felt heat rise in her face and looked up sharply to see him returning her curious observance. Kitty looked away as soon as she caught his eyes, fearing she had over-stepped a line and offended him with her open staring at his appearance. His gaze did not hint at annoyance and he spoke gently as he opened a door and stepped inside to place one of the buckets on the floor. 

“This is your room sir and madam, my sister - Beth - will be happy to see to whatever you need, and I will ensure the farrier arrives as soon as possible tomorrow to see to your horse.” He slipped out of the room and closed the door behind him as the girl standing in the middle of the room next to the tin bath greeted Kitty's parents.

Richard flashed a disarming smile at Kitty and her sister hovering awkwardly in the passageway, “now mistresses, if you would be so kind as to follow me.” He led them to their room and placed the other bucket of hot water by their bath, assuring them his sister would be along presently to deal with their bath. He informed them he would be in the bar until late if there was anything they needed before he bade them a good night.


	3. Chapter 3 - "Hotel, oh no, I said it."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suggested listening:
> 
> Tori Amos - Winter
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_PDlGUdDF8Y&list=PLrcXkBsBsjNQsIobRqZ4_gw_uCVF1YlWZ&index=3

Kitty lay awake in the strange bed, mulling over the familiar soothing memories of the times she would stand in the doorway of the stables at home. Breathing in that intoxicating smell she always loved – hay and horse hair – the sweet and warm smell that always comforted her. She recalled escaping to the stables at every opportunity as soon as she could walk, crawl even. The nannies that would be running around frantically trying to find her, calling her name as she settled herself in the corner of a horse's stall, embedded in the hay, watching them snuffle around, stroking their nose if they were near, admiring the sleek power of their bodies if they weren't. Kitty's first love was horses.

She always felt the connection between horses and the knights, princes and outlaws in her stories. Whatever else these men were – their adventures would always be on horseback, they were always riders. Very early on in her life, Kitty associated horses with her fantasy stories.

Her parents bought her a rocking horse when she was small, as soon as she could talk she only wanted to discuss horses – much to the chargrin of her tutors. The sound of the rocking horse's runners against the wooden floor of the bedroom became the most familiar sound in the house before long. Kitty's sister joked she would become saddle sore with so much time spent sitting on the horse. Even now, the rocking horse was still in the bedroom, her sister insisted it was pushed into the corner, now Kitty was too big to play with it, but Kitty would still smile as she looked at it. She would still brush the forelock to the centre of the forehead with her fingers as she passed by, it was still the symbol of her childhood dreams.

She recalled her early rides, the groom would lift her onto a horse's back and walk her around the yard whenever her parents were away, she learned to entwine her small fingers into the horse's mane, and later around the reins. The groom told her to sit up tall, to grip with her knees and with her heels. When her legs were long enough, she was taught with a saddle and stirrups, the groom let go of the reins allowing Kitty to walk and trot around the yard unaided. That was her first taste of freedom, the exciting possibilities and the intoxicating rush of adrenaline.

Kitty recalled the happiest day, when the groom opened the yard gate and told her to walk out to the fields behind the house. She remembered looking out of the open gate in trepidation, but she walked the horse out, eager for adventure. The groom told her about cantering – her seat, her reins, she nodded along to the instructions and tried to remember everything as they plodded to the field. 

Kitty never forgot that feeling, as she sat on horseback, regarding the field stretched out before her, seeing the world between her horse's ears. The sound of rushing freedom in her ears and the cackle of the magpies reverberated in her mind, she wasn't the young lady of the manor now, she was Maid Marion, Lady Guinevere, Joan of Arc. She could choose her own destiny, anything was possible, anything. The groom reached up to pat the horse's neck and smiled encouragingly at her “off you go, m'lady.”

She didn't need telling twice, tapping her heels sharply against the horse's sides they broke into a trot, which she kept along the long side of the field, she found her rhythm and enjoyed the easy feeling of posting in time to the horse's movements. She cast her gaze straight ahead, gathered her reins and strengthened her seat on the short side of the field, as she turned to the long stretch of grass and the groom in the distance, she called out and dug in her heels, asking for a canter. They were off.

The speed was exhilarating, she felt as though she were flying, so much faster than a trot, the hedgerow raced past her, she was gaining on the far side of the field quick, clinging on with her knees pressed to safety. Kitty was filled with the uncomplicated happiness of liberty, she rose in the stirrups, bridged her reins and lifted an arm in the air to catch the wind, as a gesture of victory.

The groom couldn't help but laugh along with the excitement of his mistress, you never forget your first canter after all. This was a special moment, after all this time of sneaking rides around the stable yard, this was finally time for the mistress to ride properly, this is the way horses should be experienced. The only way to travel.

Kitty remembered not being able to sleep that night, lying awake remembering how it felt, the speed, the wind rushing past her, whipping into her face, snatching away her breath. The safety of the horse underneath her, powering forward, being in control. Kitty eventually drifted off to sleep dreaming of being lower born and having the freedom to become a groom herself. She would gladly exchange her wealth and opulent lifestyle for the ability to ride everyday. 

Now Kitty lay awake in the uncomfortable bed of the inn for what felt like hours, staring up at the ceiling. So unfamiliar, she felt out of sorts. Restless. She gave up on sleep and quietly left her bed, so as not to disturb her sister sleeping soundlessly. She took one of the candlesticks from the dresser and re-lit the candle from the embers of the fire that had burned down in the grate. Kitty felt the call of an ingrained instinct, she knew she shouldn't leave the room, shouldn't be sneaking around the inn during the night, it wasn't seemly behaviour for a lady of her class. Once the idea had occurred to her, however, there was no resisting. She pulled on her cloak over her nightdress and held the glowing candle away from the door as she gently prised it open. Kitty glanced over her shoulder to check her sister was still asleep before quietly pulling the door closed as she stood in the corridor. It had been decided now, she just hoped she would not encounter anyone else roaming the inn at this unsociable hour, her presence out of bed would be difficult to explain.

When she felt unsettled at home and couldn't sleep during the night she found herself doing the same thing, sneaking out to the stable yard. There was something so calming about hearing the horses snuffle in the dark, they would turn their heads to her as she approached and the glow of her candle's flame would reflect in their eyes. They regarded her with a calm curiosity, vaguely wondering what her presence there in the middle of the night meant, but not devoting too much thought to her as she left them alone. Usually she just liked to watch them, sometimes she would leave the candle burning safely on the stone floor, with her arms resting across the stable door as she gazed into a horse's stall. She admired them, their understated beauty even in the dark, she would dream of riding, how differently her life could have turned out to be if her circumstances had been other than they were. She loved her family dearly and did not wish for them to be any different, but had their fortunes changed, if they had they been of a lower social class. If she been given the opportunity to work with the horses instead of having to sneak around to spend time with them, she knew she could have found the purpose her life was currently missing, Kitty would have devoted her life to her work, instead of having to snatch the precious few hours her parents were away from home to ride out in the fields.

That same feeling of excitement at sneaking out to see the horses was present here, in this strange inn. She could easily navigate in the dark in her own house, after years of practice, mentally mapping out furniture in the day so she could retrace her steps at night and avoid bumping into anything. She could probably find her way from her bedroom to the stables completely blindfolded after all of these years of her night-time excursions. Here, however, was a different matter, she muttered curses under her breath as she walked into a chair or the corner of a table as she picked her way carefully through the bar. She was grateful for the unlocked back door and the evident pride Bess took in her establishment as the hinges were well oiled and silent. Kitty slipped out into the night and stood for a moment, acclimatising to the cool night air as she drew it into her lungs, enjoying the sensation of stillness and peace, the anonymity of the darkness. She could be anyone in the night.

Kitty shielded her flickering flame with her hand as she slowly headed over to the stable block, treading carefully on the gravel in case any light sleepers in the back rooms of the inn would be woken by her footfalls and be curious enough to leave their beds to investigate the noise.

She chose the small door on the side of the building that presumably led to the tack and feed room, rather than the large main doors, she only wanted to look at the horses, not lead them out. She did briefly entertain the idea of going for a midnight hack, taking her family's horse who hadn't thrown a shoe. But that would be far too risky, she didn't know the area and she wasn't dressed for riding. She suppressed her sigh as she slipped into the stable block, unable to make out the shapes in the darkness but she could identify the smell - leather and barrels of oats. Kitty slowly edged forward as her eyes became accustomed to the deeper darkness of the tack room, she held her candle aloft as she headed for the door at the other end of the room, knowing this would take her to the stalls and the horses themselves.

Kitty slowly moved forward, passing an empty box without a second glance, but leaning in to the occupied stalls to click her tongue at the horses within, some were asleep, some were unmoved by her presence, but some came to the door. Whether this was because they hopefully expected her to have a treat for them, or because they simply enjoyed human company as much as she enjoyed theirs, she didn't care. She laughed as an enthusiastic horse sniffed at her cloak and hair for any treats she may have hidden, but the laughter died suddenly in her throat as a shadowy figure stepped out from one of the boxes further down the corridor.


	4. Chapter 4 - "Sshh!  I think it's happening.  "

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suggested listening:
> 
> Two Steps From Hell - Victory
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hKRUPYrAQoE&list=PLrcXkBsBsjNQsIobRqZ4_gw_uCVF1YlWZ&index=4

He, for she was in no doubt the figure was a 'he' – the way he stood was commanding, broad shoulders, tall, a clear outline of a baggy shirt and breeches. Her instincts were proved correct as the figure called out, in an unmistakably deep, male voice, “who's there?”

Kitty didn't feel as scared as maybe she should have, she was not supposed to be here but she would wager this man wasn't either, and that voice didn't sound threatening. She realised her legs would not have carried her away should she chosen to have run anyway, her only option was to face the man and see how this interaction played out.

“Begging your pardon, sir...I couldn't sleep...I only wished to see the horses briefly, it helps me, sleep, eventually.” She stuttered, cursing herself silently for her halting words, laced heavily with guilt. The figure was walking towards her now, he didn't seem to have a candle with him and she briefly wondered if he had left it somewhere or whether he was accustomed to sneaking around in the dark, like a criminal. She chastened herself for this final thought, for she would have looked no better, slipping into the stables in the dead of night.

He drew closer to her, a mere ten paces now and she lifted her candle to allow it's glow to illuminate enough of his features to be recognisable, Kitty couldn't help smiling at the man once he was touched by the light of the flame. “Richard!” She greeted him as though he were an old friend, the relief in her voice palpable and infectious. He grinned at her, “Aah, miss Kitty, how glad I am to see your beautiful face tonight!” He gushed and Kitty was grateful for the gloom as she blushed at his words. He continued hastily, fearing he had spoken out of turn, “I feared you were my mother, come to scold me for being out of bed at this ungodly hour.”

“And why – if I may enquire – do you find yourself out of bed 'at this ungodly hour' as you so gently phrased it?” Kitty found it easy to talk to Richard, he felt like a brother, he expressed a familiarity people of his class did not usually dare show to people of hers. It was refreshing, it was endearing. Richard laughed, “same reason as you, miss.” He winked at her and joined her at the stable door, standing at the other side of the horse who had remained leaning over the door, observing their conversation with a bored expression, but seemingly enjoying Kitty's patting too much to walk away. Richard turned his gaze away from Kitty to run his hand down the horse's neck. “I love these horses, they're my favourite thing about the inn...my family do a good job with this place, my parents running the kitchen and dealing with customers, my sister handling the rooms...this is my domain, here with the horses. My father wants me to learn about book-keeping and how to run the business, but all I want to do is ride, all I know how to keep are these beasts.”

Kitty nodded, feeling his pain of not fitting in with his family's idea of who he should be, instead favouring the horses, she knew exactly how he felt and told him so, as he had been so honest with her. She felt at ease enough in his company to share something private about herself, something she'd never spoken about with anyone else. Perhaps it was because they had found each other where they shouldn't be, this exchange of stories helped to alleviate their guilt over their presence in the stables in the middle of the night.

“I have always loved horses too, I had to sneak rides when my parents left the estate and I would creep down to the stables to watch them during the night when everyone else is a-bed.” 

“Have you ever ridden at night?” Richard asked excitedly, “I was rebuked for riding out guest's horses without permission during the day, so I had to start coming here at night instead....I'm always careful with them,” he added defensively.

Kitty stared at him in wonder, she had never been riding at night, she was always too fearful, what if there was a rabbit hole hidden in the dark and her mount broke a leg? She couldn't live with herself if one of her precious horses were hurt, especially if that injury had been caused by her own negligence. 

“Oh, no...I've never been riding in the dark. I'd be worried I caused an injury.”  
Richard grinned at her, “well, in that case, miss. I think we should definitely saddle up two of these fine specimens and take them out for a gentle ride!” His eyes sparkled with anticipation, the excitement of finding a a partner in crime strengthened his resolve and he would not be perturbed by her frown as she considered this proposal.

“I don't think it would be seemly...”  
“Nonsense!” Richard was already striding past her to the tack room, with the confident gait of someone who has walked this path many times, with no light to show the loose slabs underfoot. He was someone who would always choose to focus on the adventure and ignore the danger, even if it did not appear to outweigh the risk. Life was for living after all, none of us know how many more tomorrows we'll be blessed with. Richard had decided that on his final day, he hoped he could smile with the memories of all the chances he'd taken, to welcome death with the knowledge he had lived the best life he could and had no regrets.

Kitty gave her horse a final pat and followed Richard curiously into the tack room, he gathered what he needed, utilising the single flame she held out at his instruction. He insisted on tacking up himself if she would stay close with the light for him to see by, they chatted happily, two young people ankle deep in the straw in the darkness, discussing their love of horses. The freedom of riding, their hopes for the future and their worries at being trapped in a life they did not fit into.

Richard patted his horse's neck as he finished tacking up, turning to Kitty he regarded her nightdress and cloak. “I keep a spare set of riding clothes in the tack room, they'll be much warmer and more suited if you want to change in there while I finish up. You'll find them in the last barrel on the left.” Kitty thanked him without hesitation and found the clothes, she quickly pulled them on, leaving her nightdress in the barrel in their place. Richard's breeches and the rough-spun shirt felt much more comfortable, her movement was delightfully unrestricted. She felt she could walk taller now and she envied his freedom.

“Are you sure this is safe?” Kitty asked as she returned to the horse Richard had tacked up for her. He stepped towards her, took the candle from her grasp and blew out the flame. There was a moment as the darkness consumed them both, when he spoke, his words seemed to echo in the night. Until the day she died she could recall his answer.

“No. But you know as well as I do, miss Kitty – we only get one chance at life – and I, for one would rather spend as much of it in the saddle as possible. It would seem that fate has dealt us both a cruel hand and we must take every chance of happiness whenever we can.” She was left staring ahead into the darkness where he stood, feeling a sudden draught as he moved to place the candle on the floor outside the box. 

“At first light tomorrow I'll be riding into town for the farrier, he'll shoe your horse and you'll be on your way with your family, you'll do the same things you've always done, you'll go to balls and meet a rich husband. You'll see the same people, live under the same restraints. You'll forget me, you'll forget the time you spent at a road-side inn and lowered yourself to speak to a commoner like me...but if you ride with me now, you'll never forget this night. I can promise you that, one night, for the rest of your life...it's up to you, miss Kitty.”

She couldn't tell if he was serious or jesting with her in the dark, but his words rang true none the less, he had an uncanny ability to cut through the chaff to get to the heart of her thoughts. She told herself she would always remember this adventure but she knew he was right, before long he and this inn would fade from her memory. Unless, she used the cover of darkness to make memories so potent they would be forever etched onto the inside of her eyelids.

“Please call me Kitty, as my friends do, I'm not a lady tonight - dressed in your riding clothes, about to partake in a midnight ride with a man my parents wouldn't consider of high enough breeding for me to marry – even though he's already the best friend I've known. My parents would be appalled if they knew I could ride. The rules of my world don't apply tonight, and I am eager to experience yours, I put myself in your capable hands, let us make the most of this night, before the sun rises and the magic disappears.” Kitty smiled at him, she knew there was no other option but to reach for the side of her horse's bridle ready to lead them out into the yard.

Richard grinned at her agreement, “Kitty, I am honoured to be sharing this with you.” He slowly pushed open the main door and they led their horses out as quietly as possible. The horses plodded happily alongside as Richard took the lead, heading to the grassy verge to muffle the horse's hoof-beats. He was scared of waking his mother but even more terrified of incurring the wrath of Kitty's parents. She was of a different class, an actual lady, he didn't meet many people like her around these parts. He was pleasantly surprised at how open and friendly she was with him, treating him as an equal, when he knew he would have been lucky to be allowed no more than to clean her boots. He had half expected her to order him around and look down her nose at him, instead she laughed with him, she wasn't afraid to dirty herself around the horses, wear his scruffy clothes. He wished she didn't have to leave tomorrow, if their circumstances were different, if they both had the power to choose their own destinies, he knew he would live a wonderful life if he could marry her. 

He shook off that uncharacteristic thought as he stopped, signalling they were far enough away from the inn now not to be heard, he commanded his horse to stay as if they were a dog and Kitty laughed as he prepared to give her a leg up. It felt strange for Kitty to be riding one of her family's horses here in these strange surroundings – with an innkeeper's boy of all people. She knew she wouldn't want to change a single detail of this night, other than to make it last a lifetime.

Kitty was very grateful for the years of practice she'd had on her own land. Those stolen hours in the saddle enabled her now to look like she knew what she was doing, her muscle memory took over - how to sit, what to do with her hands. Her mind racing with the thrill of the ride as always, but this time it was twinged with self-consciousness, seeing Richard in front of her, the way he held himself on a horse was no less self-assured than the way he walked. He was clearly a natural horseman, Kitty could well believe he had led a horse out of the stables with stealth every night since he could walk, as practice for this.


	5. Chapter 5 - "But that's a crime!  We'll hang!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suggested listening:
> 
> Tide Lines - Fading Hours
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s9nivgr8E8s&list=PLrcXkBsBsjNQsIobRqZ4_gw_uCVF1YlWZ&index=5

Kitty didn't glance back at the inn as she followed Richard down the lane until it was wide enough for her to pull alongside him. Their horses in perfect step as they told each other stories of their lives. It felt as though they were two people free of consequences, out on a regular hack to pass the time.

Kitty told of her happy family life, the joy and companionship growing up with her sister brought her, the adventures they had on the estate. The love she felt from both parents, her studies she enjoyed and that were setting her on a course for future success. She spoke in great detail about the times she spent around the stables, learning to ride, her rocking horse she still loved – even as an adult. The flaking paint, cracked leather and squeaky joints remained pristine in her eyes, as good as the day she was first given the horse and her small eyes lit up in wide-eyed wonder. To Kitty – the rocking horse was real, the mane and tail were made of real horse hair, she would have known this without being told, the many hours she spent brushing and plaiting both, running her fingers endlessly through those hairs. She recalled those memories so vividly, even many years later and would wager she could identify the mane of her rocking horse with her eyes closed.

It felt good to be able to talk about her life and her interests so frankly, Richard was a good listener, she knew he understood and emphasised with her. He wasn't some aristocrat who was talking to her only to assess her suitability for a wife while mentally composing a list of all the things he would insist she stop talking about and distance herself from when she was under his control. Kitty pushed this thought from her mind, she wouldn't allow that to happen, she wanted a love akin to that of her parents. She didn't spend her childhood dreaming about princes and knights to end up shackled to a tyrant.

Kitty would marry for love, for a mutual respect and shared interests, riches were of no interest to her. She told Richard her current outfit was the most comfortable she'd ever worn and it was her favourite. He laughed at that, unable to comprehend her happiness in the most mundane situations, marvelling at the uncomplicated joy she found in life. She was a lady of high birth, she would wear elaborate and grand dresses that would cost more than he could probably earn in a lifetime, yet here she was, as happy as she could be, astride a horse in his old riding clothes. They hadn't been washed in weeks, they carried the smell of horses, leather, his sweat, the barrel he stored them in. He could make out the stains and smears of dirt even in the dark, they looked so wrong on Kitty, and yet...and yet, she suited them. She would shine in whatever she wore, with her effortless grace and contentment in abundance.

After Kitty regaled stories of her life, Richard insisted he didn't have much to tell, his life was a simple one. He was born at the inn, he was raised washing tables and sweeping floors, he would one day take over the running of the business and be shackled to the place, he'd die there eventually. He slumped forward in the saddle, grateful that Kitty couldn't see his face in the dark, she could, however, feel the pain in his words and wanted to lighten the mood, “then instead tell me of your dreams, what would you want to do with your life?”

Richard was silent for a moment, this wasn't a topic he was familiar with discussing, preferring to keep this side of him private and hidden. He couldn't talk about his interests with his parents, who would discourage him from any talk of a life outside of the inn, his sister didn't understand, she was happy at the inn and couldn't comprehend it's stifling influence on her brother. He instead longed for a freedom outside of it's four walls.

He took a deep breath and considered changing the subject, but this was his chance to be heard, he knew if he could talk to anyone about this, Kitty would understand. She would keep his secret, they were bound together by their shared indiscretion now. “I've always wanted to be a horseman – whether that be a groom for a wealthy family, pulling ploughs on a farm - or a cavalry soldier even. Horses are all I know, all I've ever wanted to be around and dedicate my life to...my father said I was on my way to becoming a highwayman, when he found out I ride the horses without permission...I've stolen the odd chicken from local farms...that's why I wear black. I can hide in the night, it's my disguise...It hurt when my father told me I would end up being no better than a common criminal. Maybe a part of me wanted to show him I could be a better highwayman than innkeeper, maybe then they would set me free and I could spend my life on the road – holding up carriages for a living.”

He trailed off at the final sentence and Kitty turned to him in horror, “oh Richard, no!” Kitty exclaimed, too loud into the quiet night, “you're better than that! You could be so much more!”  
“Maybe it's my only option...I've thought about it, stolen some chickens to sell so I could buy my black outfit – now I look worthy for the title of highwayman, when people see me coming they can be left in no doubt that my opening words will be 'stand and deliver!” He took a strange pride in this scheme, sat up straighter in the saddle as he imagined his future deeds, bravery in the face of adversity. He would stand his ground and hold up wealthy travellers on the road, staring down the barrel of the pistol he levelled at his targets. He would keep his composure as he delivered his ultimatum, 'your money or your life!' In his mind, the victims would always react by throwing their money purses at him, instantly emptying pockets, handing over their fine jewellery. Richard pondered over the idea of becoming so good at daylight robbery he could recruit his own gang to roam the country highways, they would live like Robin Hood. He would earn a living by taking from the rich and giving any leftover money to the poor. This seemed an almost romantic life to lead, a dashing figure on horseback, commanding, powerful, but also fair – he would allow people to go on their way once they handed over all of their valuables. He was so engrossed in this imagined scenario he almost missed Kitty's voice of reason attempting to talk him out of these outlandish plans.

“You can't...there's always another way.”  
Richard continued undeterred, determined to defend his stance on his plans, “I've even thought about changing my name, so I can avoid capture, I would go by the name of John Palmer. That way I wouldn't be associated with my family, I wouldn't put them in danger. I could travel the country...see all of the places I could only hear stories of if I stayed here...all of those towns and cities are waiting out there, so many adventures to have, so many stories to tell...I could sleep in forests, stay at inns in exchange for work. I could carry letters. There's always work for a willing pair of hands, and I'd be willing to try anything that wouldn't tie me down.” He raised his eyes straight ahead, “there's so much out there, Kitty, not much here for someone like me...but out there...” he raised his arm and swept it across the invisible horizon. “I could do something with my life, I could be someone. I'd send money home of course, sneak back when I could. But I could travel wherever and whenever I wanted, complete freedom.”

Kitty couldn't help but to nod along to his words, carried away by the innocent optimism in his voice. He had spent so much time dreaming, planning, he really believed he could make this work. There was, however, a niggling voice of reason in her mind that was fighting to make itself heard, she could ignore this no longer. “But Richard, you would be an outlaw! You would never be able to rest, always looking over your shoulder for the thief-takers coming to arrest you. There could be dangerous people on the roads, you would be out there alone, what if something went wrong? What if you were hurt? If you build a life on robbery you will be caught eventually, tried..sent to the gallows. I'm sure you wouldn't want your adventures to culminate on the scaffold at Newgate, swinging for the crowd.”

“No, of course not...” Richard began to doubt his plan now, faced with the cold reality of the drawbacks, Kitty was right of course, his deeds would catch up with him one day. He would be punished, he would pay the ultimate price. He shivered involuntarily at the thought of being dragged up to the gibbet before a braying crowd. They would be shouting and jeering, throwing rotten food, he imagined being restrained, hands tied tight behind his back as he looked up at the noose. His jailers would push him forwards, haul him up onto the stool, his name and crimes would be read out for the benefit of the crowd. Their faces would be turned eagerly up towards him, waiting for their entertainment.

His hands would be sweaty, his body prickling hot with panic and cold with fear. He would try to block out the faces of the people who had gathered to see him die, seeing instead the rope that would soon be around his neck, cutting off his airways. The rope swaying in the breeze looking innocuous, as if a child's play thing, set against the backdrop of the sky, the final sky his eyes would ever behold.

His throat would constrict at the thought, legs shaking as he stood on the planks of the scaffold, paraded for all of London, to answer for his crimes. He imagined the noose being slipped easily over his head, tightened behind his neck. The hangman's foot on the stool below him, he would feel the pressure, lock his knees in preparation, an instinctive move but not one that would do him any good, not now. Nothing would prevent this awful scenario from playing out, there could only be one conclusion for this day, it was too late for repentance, to beg for forgiveness, another chance. A swift movement underneath him and his body would fall, involuntarily kicking out, his feet desperately seeking solid ground, his arms twitching, trapped tightly against his back. He conjured up the image of the crowd that would dance in his vision, slipping in and out of focus as he fought for his final breath. He wondered - when his life flashed before his eyes - what he would recall, which of his memories would be most prominent. A lifetime of events to recollect, which of them he would be proud of, which he would choose to change if he could alter the path he walked in life.

Richard realised how unsuitable the career of a highwayman would be for him, what he would be forced to sacrifice for an illusion of freedom, the price he would have to pay for his life. Needless to say, he did not want to end his life on the gallows, or become a murderer, perhaps he should re-consider his career options in the face of such faultless logic from Kitty. He shook his head to dispel the unpleasant premonition of his death on the rope. Richard mused over Kitty's words, but she was not finished her argument against his plans. “How would you find a wife? How would you settle down? Travelling is all very well and good but would you not tire of constantly being on the move?”

It was his turn to nod, “Yes, I see your point. I expect I would settle down eventually, find a big city, plenty of work and women to choose from – somewhere with opportunities. I wouldn't necessarily want to be a vagabond forever, just long enough to get it out of my system. I wish to live a little, Kitty, I think you can understand that?”

“Of course, I would want that for you, I would wish you every happiness, every success in life that you deserve. It's clear you can't be happy here...”  
Richard leaned forward and distractedly patted his horse's neck to give him a moment to collect his thoughts.  
“I knew you, of all people would understand, we're alike you and me. Two kindred spirits trapped in worlds where we can't reach our full potential. Could you imagine if our roles had been reversed? If you were the daughter of my parents you would have access to the horses of the guests, you'd be able to ride more often than you can now.”

Kitty smiled, “I'd like that...and if you were a part of my family, would you like to be lord Richard one day?”  
“I wasn't thinking about the title, it was more of the stable yard, I – as a male – would have unlimited access to your family's horses. As a gentleman, I would be taught to hunt and hawk from a young age, it would be considered imperative for a boy to be able to ride, instead of you being discouraged just because you're a girl. What a tragedy it is to be born into the wrong circumstances.”

They lapsed into silence as they both considered this, how cruel a world it was where a person's happiness could pivot on something as simple as the gender they were assigned at birth. It felt too big of an issue to overcome, it was beyond their capabilities to reason against the leaders who set the rules and were set in their views. These rules that were imposed upon them felt like an unconquerable dragon, fiercely guarding a gateway leading to enlightenment. To Kitty and Richard it felt as though nothing could be done to reset the balance of society, to give them a chance to prove themselves. They both sought a life they felt was beyond their grasp, looking for a way out, an opportunity to live as their authentic selves. Richard was more desperate, willing to go to any lengths to change his situation, his destiny. Kitty was much more affable, not so easily weighed down by these issues, she would instead find the positives in every situation and do her best to see the good in everyone and everything.

“I believe we'll both get our wishes one day,” Kitty declared into the night as their horses plodded along the lane, undisturbed by the darkness.  
“I hope so, Kitty, I really hope, for both of our sakes, that can be true...But enough now of our pains on this physical plane, we should be enjoying this ride. I'm sure as Hell I didn't sneak out and risk a stern talking to, merely to lament my unhappiness. Oh no – I am here tonight - to live!” Richard dropped his reins and threw both of his arms out to his sides, his horse made no other sign of acknowledgement to this sudden action than by flicking their ears. They continued at the same pace, in the same direction, awaiting instructions to the contrary. Kitty laughed at his carefree attitude, dropping her own reins and joining him with arms outstretched, their fingers almost touching across the gap between the horses. She tilted her head back to feel the blanket of damp air of the night on her face, to allow the starlight into her eyes as she stared up into the infinite depths of the universe above her head.


	6. Chapter 6 - “Will You Be My Friend?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suggested listening:
> 
> Lindsey Sterling ft Andrew McMahon - Something Wild
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ytMqO-WQpQ4&list=PLrcXkBsBsjNQsIobRqZ4_gw_uCVF1YlWZ&index=6

“How small our problems seem to be when one takes time to stand still and look up at the stars.” She murmured softly, Richard heard in the absence of any other noise around them, save the horse's hooves picking their way along the flint lane and the rustle of tack and clothing. He tilted his head back to mimic her, “how beautiful the stars are, as they hang over us always...a million miles away....you're a lady of learning Kitty, how far away are the stars from us?” He asked earnestly, guessing correctly she would have private tutors while he had only received a basic education until the age of eleven. He had been taught to read and write but his tutors had never deemed it necessary to fill the heads of their charges with knowledge of the universe, the stars, the wonder of life itself. All of these concepts too large, it had been decided, to fit into the brains of working-class children.

Kitty couldn't help but laugh at his serious expression, “dear Richard, as you have already correctly pointed out, I am a girl.” He looked confused now, “and? What difference does that make? You're as capable as any boy to be taught - to learn - more so than most I'd wager!”  
“Maybe,” she swelled with pride at his assessment of her intelligence, “but my tutors would not agree with you. I was not allowed to learn the secrets of the universe, it was all needlework and dancing...don't get me wrong, I love dancing, but how I wish I could have also learned of the stars.”

Richard turned his face back up to the sky, “then allow me to share with you my knowledge of the stars,” he raised an arm and pointed straight up above them. “Do you see that one there?”  
Kitty picked up her reins again to steady herself as she looked up, trying to fathom exactly where in the blanket of stars Richard was pointing, she followed his finger and squinted towards the tiny pinpricks of light.  
“That one right there,” Richard encouraged. “Do you see? The brightest star in the sky...the one that outshines the rest. That one is special, the most important...that one is called Kitty...it shows us the way.”  
She lowered her gaze to look at him fully, grateful for the cover of the night as her eyes filled with tears, she was unsure whether to laugh or cry, that was the most beautiful thing she'd ever heard. Richard was indeed too remarkable to remain an innkeeper - or become a highwayman - he was destined for greater things. She was sure of it.

“I'm sure the great astronomers would be turning in their graves if they could hear you speak such blasphemy of their work in plotting the stars! They would surely have given the stars much more beautiful and poignant names.”  
“No.” Richard replied firmly, “Kitty is a beautiful name, worthy of the stars themselves. This is a hill I'm prepared to die on.” He looked so serious and Kitty pictured him in a soldier's uniform several sizes too big, wrestling with a pike that was much too long for him, she couldn't help but laugh.  
“Oh Richard, I am so glad our horse threw a shoe today.”  
“Me too.”

“Imagine if all had been well, my family would have continued on our journey and bypassed your inn completely. My sister would have attended the ball of a lord a few towns away, they would court and be married, she would move into his manor, it would be me and my parents back at our own house, and I would never have had the pleasure of meeting you – never had the memories of tonight. I certainly wouldn't have had the opportunity to do this had it not been for you.”  
“I assure you, the pleasure has been all mine...you know...horses are much more likely to throw their shoes on long journeys...when you are heading home after your sister's ball, you should probably stop here again, to allow me to check the shoe before you continue on your journey home.” He shot her a mischievous grin, which was returned.  
“As much as I would like that - and I respect your professional opinion when it comes to horses – that decision would entirely lie in the power of my parents, unfortunately, and I would be given no say in the matter.”  
“Pity.”  
“Are you sulking, Richard?” Kitty ribbed him gently, although she herself was secretly worried she would not see him again.  
“Of course not.” He scoffed, suddenly terrified their paths would not cross again. All the more reason to make the most of this night.

“Let's get off the road and into a field,” he searched for a gate or a gap in the hedgerow, as a plan was forming in Kitty's mind, she was mulling over the idea of asking her parents to employ Richard as a groom. How happy they would both be if he could work with horses and she could see him every day. They could sneak out for midnight hacks every week, it would be the happiest outcome for them both, and Richard wouldn't have to risk the gallows as a highwayman. In Kitty's mind, the matter was settled, it was the only logical solution in her mind, and this knowledge brought her happiness as she followed Richard into a field.

He pulled up his horse and she stopped alongside, “what's wrong?”  
“Nothing,” he whispered, “just listen.”  
They stood in silence, the gentle breeze made it's presence felt around them as a caress, the cold was calming at first, but before long it would begin to settle upon them and seep into their clothes, their skin and become uncomfortable. The night reaching out it's chilly fingers to claim them for it's own, “stay, stay” the breeze seemed to whisper in their ears. If only they could, if that were possible, to dismount and lie in the grass looking up at the stars. To stay here forever and not have to return to their lives of impossible dreams. 

The stars shining down on them, as if stage lights on tonight's adventure, stretching out over the whole world, reaching into forever. Their light was the product of a thousand years - a million - burning rocks hurtling through the universe at hundreds of miles an hour. The stars were lost in the galaxy, surging forward through the endless cosmos, to whatever their destiny held, to burn up and beam down their light to this world here and now. For these two unsure souls in the dead of night. Kitty and Richard remained still, melting into the shadows, staring up at the stars or glancing around them at the field, studying the darkness.

In her life Kitty had always been safe, in the loving embrace of her family, they always held her best interests at heart and would do everything in their power to ensure her happiness. She had not given too much thought to her life, her future, confident that everything would work out the way it was supposed to eventually. It was the way of things for people of her class, she would be found a potential husband, her father would vet him for suitability, likeability and thereafter was merely a formality. Although she looked forward to having a husband and trusted she would find happiness at every point in her future life, she couldn't help but yearn for adventure – as Richard did - for more nights like these. If she were able to ride like this on her own land, during the day, without disapproval, she would truly be happy.

Kitty felt as though the night had an uncanny ability to show the truth, the distractions and fog of uncertainty stripped away as daylight disappeared. In it's place, it left only the clear reality in the chill of the darkness. Life felt different when viewed through the clarity of the night, there was a sharp edge she had not previously noticed, bringing everything into focus. Tonight, she was freed from the bonds she had not previously noticed, who she was, the family she had been born into, the unspoken rules she had to follow, the path in life that had been mapped out for her since birth that she must take. All she really wanted was to ride.

The horses shifted their footing, taking weight from one hind leg to rest heavier on the other, bowed their heads and relaxed their posture in the absence of commands from their riders. “I've always been a happy person... but tonight I feel as though I understand the true meaning of happiness, this stillness, this quiet. This is truly wondrous.”  
“I'm sorry if you don't have as much happiness as you deserve in your life.” Richard whispered, not wanting to break the spell of the quiet peace.  
“It's not that I'm not happy, I am, I truly love and value my life and the people in it. The only thing I would change is being able to ride whenever I wanted, that's all. It just feels...tonight...it's different, everything's different. As though I am looking at life through new eyes, I wouldn't have the chance to sneak off for a ride with the stable boy in the middle of the night at home, I wouldn't dare take that risk. But here, now, with you...it feels as though it is the right decision and I am glad I decided to sneak down to the stables tonight, I am grateful I found you there and I am happy you suggested taking the horses out. You're right, I do want to remember this night for the rest of my life.”  
Kitty lapsed into silence, that was a long speech for her but the words flowed tonight, inspiration buffeted her here in this field, there was something about the fresh breeze under cover of night that provided her with clear thoughts and the words to express them.

“Come on, lets ride,” Richard suggested, impatient to get moving.  
“One moment please, I've been thinking, what if I ask my parents to employ you as our groom? You could help out with other jobs around the estate but I'm sure I could persuade my father to buy a point-to-point horse and have you race them for us, that would keep you busy. It would get you out of the inn, and you wouldn't be too far from home, you'd be able to ride back here to see your family often. Would you accept if my father agreed?”  
Richard was silent, choking back a wave of emotion, “Kitty...I...that would be my dream, an honour to serve your family. How could I ever re-pay you for such a kindness?”  
“This night is all the repayment I would ask for...unless of course, you want to do this again on my estate? It would be my turn to show you around our fields.”  
“My lady, nothing would give me greater pleasure!”  
Kitty laughed at his sudden formality, “Richard you know there's really no need for any of your airs and graces with me, I want you always to think of me as Kitty – your friend.”  
Richard grinned at her, “of course.”

“Now let's ride!” Kitty trotted ahead, trying to keep her eyes on the shadowy grass to look for any obstacles but her instincts screamed at her to call for a faster gait and keep her gaze fixed on the stars above. Kitty and Richard trotted steadily around the field several times, they talked joyously about their futures, Kitty knew her life would be improved no end by having Richard in her stables, a friend on hand to share the horses with. Richard was all too-aware of what this meant for him, this was his ticket out of here, to a life he knew he would enjoy every moment of, treasure, he could work with horses, on a wealthy family's estate – Kitty's family. He would have a friend there and was already thrilled at the prospect of riding out with her on a regular basis. Neither of his parents rode and he had tried to teach his sister but horses held no interest for her and she quickly stopped visiting the stables. Richard was pleasantly surprised at how well Kitty rode, she possessed a natural talent in the saddle and he would have relished the challenge of racing against her, to really test her skill. He couldn't help grinning from ear to ear as they talked, barely able to get the words out as his face was set in such a euphoric expression. To think, just an hour ago he was morose at the thought of not seeing Kitty again after this night, and now...now everything would be perfect, better than his wildest imaginings.

He stood in the stirrups, bridging his reins and lifting a hand above his head as if reaching for the stars, he called on those stars in thanks for the providence of sending Kitty and her family to his inn that fateful day. He gave thanks for the answer to his pleas, asking to be shown a way to live his life in a manner more befitting to a horseman, with a wanderlust such as he possessed. He was aware this was a once in a lifetime opportunity and vowed to Kitty here, now, in the presence of the stars above, he would work harder than any groom had ever done before, he would make her proud and prove indispensable to her family. He swore this, he shouted it out loud into the night, his promise to always be a faithful servant of her family.

Kitty couldn't help but be carried away by his infectious happiness, it was evident how much this mattered to him. He was so happy and that's what Kitty wanted, to be able to bring this happiness to someone who deserved a chance. She knew he would be a wonderful groom and her family would come to love him as if he were their own flesh and blood, they were like that. Her father could act imposing at times but he was the most caring and kind-hearted man she had ever met, she knew he would hear out her proposal of hiring Richard and could not see any reason he could give to refuse. Selfishly, Kitty also longed to have Richard close, she was intrigued by his character as he confidently strode around the inn earlier, giving of the aura of a self-assured man who had his life planned. That image she had of him changed when she spoke to him later in the stables, she found he still held that confidence but he wore it as a cape to mask his insecurity at fearing he wouldn't live up to his family's expectations of him. He felt trapped in a life he could not excel in. How awful that must be, how that must have torn him apart inside, to carry such dreams around in his mind but be forced to live a completely different reality. She was determined to change that for him, she knew giving him a job on her estate would be everything he needed.

She couldn't help but think of him as the brother she never had, he was as kind and thoughtful as her father, as playful as her sister used to be, but he also loved horses as deeply as she did. She felt a connection with him and was so pleased she had the idea of him working for her family. She was determined to make this happen, for herself of course, but mainly for him. For that grin that lit up his whole being, this whole field, with his glow of pure happiness, his whoops and calls of joy as they rode. It would keep him away from the rope at Newmarket, her family could provide an honest living for him. Kitty sensed this could be the happiest moment of his life, it was certainly a contender for her.

Kitty didn't have the heart to tell him she hadn't spoken to her father of this yet, it was not guaranteed as of now, she couldn't bare to dim that smile so she vowed to speak to her family over breakfast and do whatever it took to convince them of Richard's suitability for a place in their household staff.

But tonight was for riding, she would worry about the details tomorrow, now it was time to get lost in the night, to ride freely under the cover of darkness, wearing Richard's clothes, she hadn't even considered riding side-saddle, she wasn't Katherine, youngest daughter of Button House tonight. She was an ordinary person, out for a ride with a friend, that was all, that was all she needed to be.


	7. Chapter 7 - "Did you push her?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suggested listening:
> 
> Belinda Carlisle - Runaway Horses
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z5gQt126Ka8&list=PLrcXkBsBsjNQsIobRqZ4_gw_uCVF1YlWZ&index=7

Richard couldn't help but allow his mount to extend their stride and fall into the more natural gait of a rolling canter, Kitty forgot her earlier hesitancy over travelling at speed with reduced visibility, she fell into step alongside Richard, her horse matching the footfalls of his. This felt the most natural thing in the world, two happy young people riding around a field in the dead of night, whooping and laughing together, scaring away the owls and causing the foxes to retreat back under the hedgerows, ears cocked and eyes wide in fear.

They rode around the field, exercising their excitement at their future prospects and revelling in the sheer joy of being alive. “I'm going to jump that fence!” Richard suddenly called, full of the unshakeable confidence of successful past attempts and current happiness.”  
“Be careful Richard!” Kitty called after him as he urged his horse faster, adjusted his seat so he sat hunched further over the withers, shortened his reins and ran his hands up the horse's neck as they traversed half the length of the field. Richard waited for the right second, concentrating on the fast approaching obstacle, silently counting and measuring strides in his head before he tapped his heels sharply against his horse's sides. He matched the upward movement as his horse took off and they vaulted over the five bar gate with ease. He slowed and turned his horse immediately to check Kitty had been watching his feat. He grinned, adrenaline thrumming inside him, her eyes were indeed on him, she dropped her reins to applaud him briefly, she picked them up resolutely and picked up speed as she approached the gate herself. He noticed the look of concentration on her face as she asked her horse for a controlled canter, increasing in speed, focused on the gate before her.

He didn't worry for her safety, she was competent as a rider, and she was riding her own horse, she would know them and their capabilities more than anyone. He had full confidence she would join him in a matter of seconds, but jumping in the dark was reckless. This was becoming apparent as he caught his breath after the excitement of his jump and his adrenaline faded back to the usual levels. He decided after she had jumped, they should return to trotting around the field so as to avoid any accidents.

It was almost as if fate heard the thoughts inside his head and sent a lone badger scurrying from it's sett at that moment. It was a young animal, still learning the way of the world as it began it's night of foraging, peeking out at the edge of the field and sniffing the difference in the air this night. It's snout wrinkled, it's eyes searching in the gloom for danger. It heard a strange sound, felt the vibrations in it's paws, perhaps it believed it would be safer at the other side of the field, perhaps it thought it could outrun Kitty's horse, perhaps it did not make a connection between the strange sound and the large beast bearing down on it at speed. Whatever the reason, something in the badger's mind told it to dart across the field, in front of Kitty's horse, practically under the hooves.

Kitty hadn't noticed the small shape in the dark, too focused on the fence ahead, she remembered when she was younger and learning to ride, she recalled the shout of the groom across the field. “Throw your heart over the jump and the horse will follow, miss.” It was almost as strong a memory as his gruff shout of “HEELS!” At her tendency to drop her toes below the level of her heels at first.

Kitty may have not have noticed the badger, but her horse had, the sudden shock of the moving shape from the corner of it's eye caused the horse to stop suddenly, whinny in fear and start to rear, desperately trying to move backwards quickly, away from any perceived danger. Richard watched in horror, unable to stop the events unfolding before him. He couldn't move, couldn't cry out a warning.

Kitty grabbed at the reins, threw herself forward at her horse's neck in a vain attempt to stay balanced, she verbally tried to soothe her horse, calling their name again and again, not able to pat their neck reassuringly as her hands were currently occupied, holding on for dear life. It was no use, her horse was terrified and could not be calmed. 

The horse pawed the ground, stamping wildly as their eyes rolled, thrashing their legs and tossing their head. Kitty had no experience with a horse in such distress, perhaps it would have made a difference if she had been taught what to do in these situations, perhaps it wouldn't. She couldn't hold on any longer, the horse pulled sharply to the side and her fingers lost their grip on the reins and the mane. She was thrown sideways, instinctively thrusting out an arm to break her fall in the second before she hit the ground. Had she been trained fully on horsemanship techniques, she would have known to keep her arms tucked in close to her body, to curl into a ball as she fell, to minimise the risk of broken bones. Kitty didn't know this, even if she had it is difficult to recall these things in the heat of the moment. 

Richard panicked, he felt his heart stop beating for a second, a moment, an hour, as he watched Kitty's horse rear in slow-motion, powerless to stop it. He had been unable to move, but now, seeing her prone form lying on the grass, he regained the use of his legs, his voice, as he shouted, “KITTY!” He clumsily swung his feet out of his stirrups and swung his legs over the side of his horse, landing heavily on the ground. He wobbled slightly before he found his footing, tucking his reins behind the pommel before he stumbled over to Kitty, he dropped heavily to his knees beside her, scared to touch her, he looked for blood, couldn't see any. “Please, Kitty, please be ok. Please.”

His calls were too loud in this field, piercing the heavy blanket of silence, the echoes of his voice seemed to ring out, thrown back towards him by the hedges bordering the field, mocking him.  
He gently reached out to her, a shaky hand on her shoulder to carefully push her face away from the grass and prop her on her side, she moaned softly as he moved her. “Kitty!” He called out in relief, shouted in her face in his joy. If she was making a noise, she was alive. He had feared the worst as he saw her fall, he desperately tried to purge that memory from his mind as he gently moved her shoulder, bringing his face down level with hers. “Kitty, please, wake up.” He murmured, she moaned again, opening her eyes slowly. He stared at her for a moment, unsure how best to help her, willing her eyes to properly focus on him. He waited for her vacant expression to clear, hoping she would smile at him with her usual animated demeanour and reassure him all was well. 

“Why's it so dark?” She murmured eventually. Richard could have cried with happiness, “because it's night time Kitty. Can you stand?”  
“Suppose so, if I must.”  
“You must, if you can. We need to get back to the inn. I need to get you help.”  
Kitty made a non-committal grunt as she clutched her left arm. “My arm!” She suddenly exclaimed. Kitty took a sharp intake of breath as he reached out to check her arm, she seemed to shrink away from his touch so he retracted his hand, scared he would hurt her further.

Kitty struggled for her brain to catch up with what her body was telling her, she knew one moment she was poised in the saddle, ready to jump over the fence – the next she was opening her eyes, finding herself lying on the ground, with a searing pain in her forearm. Richard standing over her, the concern so evident on his face she didn't need light to see it by. Then there was the pain. The worst pain she had ever felt.

“At least your legs look fine, if you can walk, I'll take the horses, I'll get you back to the inn, my mother will know what to do.” Richard hovered over Kitty as she struggled to her feet, unsure if it was appropriate for him to help her, she seemed such a strong character, he didn't want to offend her. He was at her elbow, as her shadow, if she needed him but she managed to slowly rise to her feet, wincing and gritting her teeth against the pain as she held her arm at an unnatural angle. Richard decided not to mention her arm so as not to scare her as he nervously asked her again if she felt well enough to walk.

“I can make it back to the inn, please don't fuss.” She flashed him a strained but grateful smile, he was heartened by her ability to smile despite her injury. Richard hid his smile of relief as he turned for the horses, she was a fighter, he suspected her arm was broken and she must have known as much, but she held herself still with all of the dignity of a lady – even dressed in his old riding clothes. They were even dirtier now after her fall, extra grass stains to add to the patchwork of uncleanliness and blotches of damp where she had fallen on the dewy ground. He pulled the reins of both horses over their heads, ready to lead them. He murmured stern words in their ears to walk nicely and behave on the way back, he was in no mood for their antics now – giving an extra serious glare to Kitty's horse. “If you spook again, I'll see to it that you get no breakfast - lady's horse or no. That was a mean trick you played....well, of course I won't see you go hungry...but you'll get less than the others...and I'll make sure it won't be as tasty, come along you nags.”

Kitty refused Richard's arm, ensuring him her legs worked fine, and that's all she neded to walk. She insisted he take a horse in each hand to keep a firm grip in case of any more badgers emerged suddenly from the undergrowth. The conversation on the return journey was considerably more strained, Richard didn't want to draw attention to Kitty's injury or talk about what happened but felt the need to speak, to take her mind off this disastrous night.

Their progress seemed painfully slow, Richard was mindful to match Kitty's pace, which was much slower than their horse's trot. To her credit she didn't complain or ask to rest on the journey back. It was a relief to both of them when the inn was in sight. Richard quickly led the horses into their stalls and made sure they were safe for now as Kitty waited at the stable door, propped her back against the door jamb and turned her head to watch him as he settled the horses as fast as he could, eager to get her inside the inn. He rejoined her at the door and they walked across the yard silently and slipped through the back door into the bar. Richard pulled out a chair and told Kitty to sit, she lowered herself gingerly into the welcome comfort of the seat, mindful to keep her arm well away from the table. He asked her again if she would be ok for a moment while he fetched his mother.

“Go. I'll be fine.” Kitty replied through gritted teeth but she was inwardly grateful he had stayed with her so diligently, she was moved by the tenderness of his care. Richard moved swiftly and stealthily through the bar, proving he had practised moving around in the night without being heard. He returned a few moments later with Bess in tow, looking disgruntled at being woken in the middle of the night by her wayward son. “Oh my goodness! What did you do boy?” Bess narrowed her eyes at her son, who hung his head in shame. 

“Please, Bess, it wasn't Richard's fault...I shouldn't have...I fell. If he hadn't been there...” Kitty was eager to jump to Richard's defence.  
“Hush child, let me look at you.” She strode across the room, calling over her shoulder to Richard, “light some candles and fetch them here, I need light to see by.”  
He did as he was told as Bess looked closely at Kitty, “oh dear, sweet child.” Bess murmured soothingly. She stood and turned to Richard, standing to one side, wringing his hands guiltily, concern etched on his tired face. “Is she going to be ok?”  
“I think it's a broken arm, nothing more, but I can't be sure. I need you to ride for the doctor, fetch him here immediately...And if he doesn't need your horse to get here, you can fetch the farrier when you're in town, it's almost dawn as it is, by the time you get there and rouse the doctor, save another trip. You see to it that the doctor is on his way first, you hear?”  
“Of course.” He almost tripped in his haste to be on his way.  
Bess turned back to Kitty, “now then, are you going to tell me how you got in this state? And what in the name of the gods are you wearing?”  
Kitty tried to smile, thankful for the distraction as she told her story, careful to apportion all of the blame to herself, sensing Richard would be in trouble if his mother thought any of this had been his idea.

“So then,” Bess nodded slowly as Kitty finished speaking. “You went to the stables to look at the horses, and Richard was already there?”  
“Please, don't punish him...I don't know if he was already there...he probably heard me sneaking through the inn, going out to the stables and came to investigate. Please, he was looking after me.”  
“I don't doubt that, he's a good lad, my Richard, as long as he was looking out for you.”  
“I wouldn't have made it back if he hadn't been with me.” Kitty replied gravely, believing it wholly to be true, Bess did not miss the sinister undertones of her words as she nodded in agreement and quickly changed the subject.  
“You say they're his riding clothes he offered you?”  
“Yes. When I said I wanted to go for a ride, he knew he couldn't stop me, he wouldn't let me ride in my dress...he said it wasn't safe, and I'd get dirty.”

“I dread to think what your parents will have to say about this.” Bess murmured as she finished cleaning and binding Kitty's damaged arm as best she could, draping blankets over her shoulders to keep her warm until the doctor arrived. She lit the fire in the grate, boiled water and started breakfast, ready to feed all of the hungry mouths as this terrible business was dealt with. It was too early for breakfast, but feeding people is what she knew and right now they all needed some normality and stability until the dawn broke and hopefully things would not look as dire in the light of day. If only the sunrise could bring about a reset, erase the events of the previous night in favour of a fresh start.

It was unclear how much time had passed before Richard returned with the doctor, the pain interfered with Kitty's sense of time. Bess stepped back to allow the doctor to examine Kitty, Richard loitered near the door, “can I help?” He asked timidly, the doctor replied without taking his gaze from Kitty, “not until I know what we're dealing with, but I've got your mother here. It might be best if you see to the horses.”  
“Of course doctor.” Richard bowed out of the room swiftly, casting a weak smile at Kitty before he left.


	8. Chapter 8 - "This is awful, I shall write to the owners."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suggested listening:
> 
> The Killers - Shot At The Night
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X4YK-DEkvcw&list=PLrcXkBsBsjNQsIobRqZ4_gw_uCVF1YlWZ&index=8

“It's broken.” The doctor confirmed a moment later, “I think you're lucky to have escaped any other injury, however. It should be a fairly simple affair, a single fracture by the looks of it, I'll bandage it up now and you'll need lots of bed rest until it heals. I'll give you something for the pain.”  
“Thank you doctor,” Bess spoke when Kitty was unable, words caught in her throat as dark thoughts circled her brain like a murder of crows. A broken arm? How long would this take to heal? When could she ride again? How would her parents react? Could she convince them to employ Richard?

Bess looked down at Kitty with compassion, her heart breaking in sympathy for the poor, foolish girl. She dearly wished to hug the girl, to take away the pain, to tell her she didn't have to act so bravely, she was with friends here and she should scream out loud if it would make her feel better. Bess didn't say any of this however, fearing she didn't know Kitty well enough to be so familiar. Instead she kept her conversation practical.  
“Kitty I'll leave you while the good doctor finishes off, I'll wake your parents.”  
“No, please, let them sleep.”  
“They must be told, Kitty.” Bess kept her voice soft, even though inside she was dreading the reactions her parents would have at seeing their daughter with a broken arm, due to the midnight activities that may or may not have been the fault of her son. She would tell Richard to make himself scarce when Kitty's parents found out.  
“Yes, but please wait until daylight at least, a couple of hours won't make a difference.”  
“As long as the doctor doesn't have any qualms?”  
“I can't see that it would make a difference, I've given her laudanum for the pain, it should send her off to sleep. It would be better if she could get to bed, to get a few hours of sleep at least, there's no need to wake her parents right now.”  
At the doctor's recommendation Kitty struggled to a standing position, Bess rushed over to hold her steady on her good side.  
“Thank you doctor, can I get you food? Drink? We have a spare room if you would stay until daylight, I'm sure Kitty's parents would like to thank you themselves.”  
“I'll take the room if you don't mind, I could do with a few more hours of sleep before I get back to town.”  
The three of them made slow progress up the stairs, Bess put Kitty in Richard's room so they didn't wake her sister and she quickly made up a room for the doctor to sleep in. She thanked him again, assured there would be food and drink on the house when he was in need, she left to find her son.

Unsurprisingly she found him in the stables, curled up in a corner of a horse's stall, asleep in the hay. Bess decided this conversation could wait until the morning, she draped a horse blanket over him and returned to Kitty's room. The patient was asleep by this time, Bess stoked the fire to keep Kitty warm and sat by the bed, on hand in case she woke, eventually falling into an uneasy sleep herself, propped up uncomfortably in the chair. Bess dreaded the daylight and the difficult conversations it would bring.

Bess was awoken suddenly, she stretched her sniff neck and unfolded herself from the chair. She stood and looked down at Kitty sleeping, checking her temperature and bandages before realising she could hear the sound of murmured conversations downstairs. As landlady she should be the first person awake in the morning, she always prided herself at being downstairs, ready to make breakfast and greet the guests as they woke. She now smoothed her clothes guiltily as she quickly ran her fingers through her hair to look as presentable as possible and splashed water from the jug on the shelf to wash the last of the sleep from her face. The events of the previous night had caused her to sleep in, this wasn't a good start, to what would already be a difficult day. Bess took a moment to breathe in deeply as she stared at her reflection in the cracked, grimy mirror above the mantle. Time to face Kitty's parents.

She moved stealthily from the room so as not to wake Kitty, the poor lamb needed all the sleep she could get right now. Bess practised her speech in her head as she slowly made her way downstairs, the hum of conversation becoming ever so slightly louder as she edged closer. The scene that met her eyes as she descended the steps caused her to stop at the foot of the staircase, amazed and not wanting to intrude on this unexpected scene.

Richard – her son who never voluntarily helped out with breakfast or was up before her, was standing beside the table where Kitty's family sat. They all looked grave – Kitty's family saddened and worried rather than angered, but Richard looked more contrite than Bess had ever seen him. He was fighting back tears and his voice was breaking as he apologised repeatedly. He was dressed in his best clothes, he must have sneaked into his room and changed without waking Bess. He cut a fine figure in clean, smart shirt and trousers still stiff from newness. Richard hung his head in deep regret and wrung the cloth he carried, clutched tightly in his grip he seemed to be talking more to that than Kitty's family.

Bess felt a surge of pride for her son, he must have went to so much effort to wake early, despite a lack of sleep, dress appropriately and take on Kitty's family all alone before Bess woke. She walked over to her son and rested an arm around his shoulders as she solemnly greeted Kitty's family.  
“Good morning sir and madams, has my son explained what happened last night?”  
“Yes.” The reply from Kitty's father was abrupt, strained, “can we see her?”  
“Of course, she was sleeping when I left her, please follow me. I can bring you breakfast in her room if you would prefer? All on the house of course.”

The party slowly made their way upstairs, Bess turned her back to the door of Kitty's room before entering, she addressed the family. “Before you go in, I need you to know my Richard is a good boy. He always does his best to care for people, I know the both of them made some decisions last night that none of us approve of, but I can see Richard is genuinely sorry. Mistress Kitty was so brave when he brought her back last night, she never cried out, Richard fetched the doctor straight away and I fixed her up as best I could before he arrived. I asked the doctor to stay last night, I'll send him in as soon as he wakes, but what he said of Kitty's situation last night – it looks as though she will make a full recovery, as long as she can rest. Of course I will cover all of the doctor's fees and those of the farrier. I'll have Richard check on the situation with your horse, you are welcome to stay as long as you need until Kitty is ready to travel. I am very, very sorry for what happened last night.”  
“Thank you.” Kitty's mother smiled weakly as Bess stood aside and allowed the family into the room. She fetched extra chairs for them all to sit around Kitty's bed and brought up their breakfast on trays when it was ready.

Bess was eager to speak to Richard, she found him in the stable, he had changed out of his finery and back into his riding clothes, helping the farrier re-shoe the horse belonging to Kitty's family. He was back in his comfort zone now, appearing much more relaxed than he had done while talking to Kitty's family. He turned as her silhouette appeared in the doorway and entered the corner of his vision. Excusing himself from the farrier he strode over to her and bowed, “Mother, I am so deeply sorry for what happened last night, how is she?”  
Bess said nothing, she pulled him into a tight hug as she tried to hold in her sobs. “She's sleeping, her family are with her now. I am so proud of you, my son.”  
Richard returned the hug, desperate to hold on to something, to stop feeling like a raft in the storm, tossed about in the roll and swell of unforgiving waves, threatening to capsize him and plunge him into the icy depths.

“Kitty's dress is still here, I tried to hang it up as best as I could to keep it neat, should I take it to her now?” Bess sensed Richard wanted to see Kitty to check on her condition and so offered to go with him in case Kitty's family didn't take kindly to him being around their daughter. Richard fetched the dress from the tack room and carried it as though it was made of the most precious and fragile material known to man. He held it with such reverence Bess could have believed there were baby animals wrapped in it's folds that he was protecting. Once inside the inn, Bess noticed the doctor talking to her husband at the bar, she greeted them both, kissed her husband and asked if the doctor would accompany them to check on Kitty. He readily agreed and fetched his bag from his room before they knocked at the door, the family were more welcoming than Bess had expected, she stayed outside as Richard bowed into the room, apologising again for the unfortunate events that had led to their daughter lying in bed, arm wrapped in bandages.

He explained she had kept her dress in the tack room when he offered her his clothes to ride in and handed over her dress to her mother as though it were the crown jewels. He couldn't stop himself from glancing towards Kitty in the bed but she still looked asleep, Richard respectfully left the family to their vigil and told them their horse would be re-shod to take them home whenever they were ready. The door closed with Richard and Bess on the outside, “there's nothing else we can do, I'm going to make up some food for the family to take home with them, as a gesture of how sorry we all are. You make sure their horses and carriage are ready then get some sleep, you must be exhausted, poor thing.” Richard smiled gratefully, but he knew he would get no more sleep this day, not until he saw Kitty awake and could ask her how she was feeling. “Yes mother.” 

They went about their tasks at the inn, distracted by a traveller stopping in for food before continuing his journey. It was a few hours later when Kitty's father supported Kitty downstairs, followed by her mother and sister, with the doctor bringing up the rear. The family asked for their carriage to be brought around to the front door, Richard tried in vain to get close enough to Kitty to ask after her but she was bundled into the carriage swiftly. The family thanked Bess and Richard for all they had done and were on their way before Richard realised it was too late to speak to Kitty. He stood at the side of the road, watching helplessly as their carriage disappeared into the distance, he lamented he would never see her again, never have the opportunity to apologise to her in person. 

He swallowed the bitter taste of regret, in the chill of the early grey afternoon, replaying last night over in his head, as he had been doing for the hours since that terrible event. If only he could have persuaded Kitty to return to her room while they were in the stables, he should have stood firm, demanded she leave the stables with him, escorted her back to the inn – locked the stable doors behind them. He should have ensured she was safe in her bed last night. He should never have suggested they ride out – this was the most hurtful part of his recollections – it was his idea and he couldn't forgive himself for planting the plan in her head. If it wasn't for him, Richard was sure Kitty would have watched the horses for a while then headed back to her bed. This was all his fault. 

He squeezed his eyes shut against the images of her falling, the wild thrashing of her horse as she clung on in terror. He remembered this lasting for several moments, each agonising second dragging out, he hated himself for not acting, not being able to get to her fast enough, before she fell. He could have caught her, he should have grabbed her horse's bridle and calmed them. Richard opened his eyes again, not seeing the road in front of him, only the repeated sequence of Kitty falling from her horse. Again and again, he knew every detail, every move of her and her horse, the way she fell, suddenly but predictably. He recalled the expression on her face, the way she held out her arm in a vain attempt to break her fall – breaking her arm instead. He was hit by a chill as he remembered believing she had died, lying so still next to her horse, face down on the grass. Richard tried to suppress all of these terrible images, choosing instead to focus on her smile, always present, even when walking back to the inn, she must have been in so much pain but she had tried to hide it from him. There was still a trace of the Kitty he had grown to admire – smiling constantly. He hoped the events of last night and it's lasting effects would not dent her boundless happiness, nor dull her shine.

He hoped beyond all hope he would see her again, wishing she would ride back to the inn once she was healed and he could explain himself. His only intention for last night had been to show her a different side of life, he longed to apologise to her for the pain he had caused. He feared he would never have the opportunity now, she would hate him for his involvement in her accident, her family would never venture anywhere near the inn again. They may even call upon the thief-takers and have him brought before the magistrates to answer for his crime. 

Richard worried that despite Kitty's best efforts last night to talk him out of a dangerous and highly illegal career that would surely take him to the gallows, he may still end up on the scaffold at New market yet. He considered running away, escaping far away from the inn and making a new life for himself, as he told Kitty last night, he could become a highwayman, living from the roads and the countryside, beyond the law and away from the towns and cities to avoid detection. He contemplated whether this would make him a coward, he decided it would not be what his mother would want for him, he couldn't abandon his family now. He must stay, help with the inn, attempt to make the best he could for the rest of his life.

He still held onto the slither of hope that Kitty would one day return, he must stay for that reason alone. When the carriage had been reduced to a speck on the horizon, he shrugged and reluctantly turned back to the inn. He would distract himself by brushing the horses until they shone like the King's own racehorses.


	9. Chapter 9 - "Oh I do hope she stays"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suggested listening:
> 
> Lord Huron - The Night We Met
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wGF7PswOENQ&list=PLrcXkBsBsjNQsIobRqZ4_gw_uCVF1YlWZ&index=9

Kitty vaguely remembered waking up in a strange bed, she struggled to fully open her heavy eyelids, to fight through the fog in her brain to reach full consciousness. It was a while before she felt awake enough in her mind to start waking up her body, which felt heavier and more detached than usual. The signals her brain sent to her limbs seemed to take much longer to arrive and the corresponding movements were slower and more laboured than she remembered them being yesterday. She tried to sit up in bed, struggling to support herself with one good arm, glancing down at the bandages around her painful arm, the drugs were beginning to wear off and an intense throbbing was forcibly making itself known to her. It pushed it's way through the fog, the confusion and sleepiness in her brain to shout at her, giving her no other option than to acknowledge, and recall the events of the previous night.

Kitty winced in pain but was determined not to cry out, she was alive, she thought happily. She had fallen off a horse in the dead of night and survived. That was a positive. She had been riding a horse, in the dead of night – that had been fun, another positive. 

More details of the previous night were crawling back into her consciousness as she concentrated on recalling as much as she was able to. She remembered not being able to sleep and sneaking from the room she shared with her sister to go down to the stables, her mind was still not functioning at full capacity but a cursory glance around the room told her this was not the one she was in last night. There was only one bed for a start, a faint but unmistakably masculine scent of ginger and sandalwood hung in the air. This alone was not conclusive proof – but added to the sight of men's clothes slung over the back of a chair, a shaving razor on the edge of the sink, she was confident of the details that were slotting into place. Kitty decided she didn't much care for this train of thought, she was too tired and sore to care where she was right now. She was safe, comfortable, warm, fed and her pain had been medicated enough for the moment. That would do for now. 

She lay down again, shuffling into a comfortable position and stared at the ceiling, waiting for sleep to reclaim her. While she waited, she recalled entering the stables last night, the excitement of sneaking around where and when she shouldn't be, the anticipation of seeing the horses, the shock she received from a shadowy figuring appearing suddenly down the corridor. The relief that washed over her was palpable at realising the figure was Richard. The confident swagger of the innkeeper's boy as he approached her and they talked, they shared their love of horses as they stood in the darkened stables that night. It felt they held a whispered conversation, with unheard shouts filling the air around them as if shadows, all the things they wished to say but felt as though they were unable to, they'd only just met each other after all. 

Her opinion of him changed in those moments, from the over-confident young man who had burst in to the inn the previous evening, brandishing a dead chicken and showing off for the regular customers, who were clearly familiar with his show of bravado. But everything was different in the dark. At night, when they had both been discovered somewhere they shouldn't have been, stealing moments to spend around the horses and without his audience to encourage him, Kitty found Richard to be a perfectly polite and amiable man. 

Kitty smiled at the recollection of his suggestion of a ride, the way his face lit up in the dark at the excitement, she was swept along with the tide of his enthusiasm – of course she would love to ride out. She could not refuse his offer, the opportunity to ride - and at night none the lass. The thought of danger didn't stay long in her mind, she felt safe with him. Kitty felt as though she had come to know this man well in the short time they had to converse, she trusted him, it was the instinctive trust based on his instant likeability. She could not listen to the voice in her head that warned her of the danger of riding in the night, of strange places, of being caught. She saw only the potential that whispered in the night, this one opportunity she had been presented with. Too perfect to pass up on.

Kitty lay in the strange bed as memories of the previous evening flooded back, she felt the happiness of being with Richard, the excitement of riding. She felt truly at ease, even the memory of her fall could not dampen her spirits. Her broken arm would heal, nothing else seemed to be damaged, all was well. She was worried about how her parents would react to her having been out of bed and riding in the middle of the night – two indiscretions, two unspoken rules broken and two black marks against her name. 

She didn't have long to mull over this as the drugs took over and sleep engulfed her once again. When she awoke her family were gathered around her bed, she struggled to open her eyes properly, to sit up. She attempted to tell them how sorry she was, her guilt at having embarrassed them in public, but they told her all was well, to rest. Her mother reached out to stroke her brow as her father ensured her they held no resentment towards her for her actions.

There was an extra tenderness in her father's voice as he spoke, a calm and affable man usually, today he spoke as though he'd recently been crying.  
“Dear Kitty, please do no trouble yourself with this worry, we don't have to speak of what happened last night.”  
“But father...” Kitty struggled to compose her thoughts but her father interrupted.  
“All is well, Kitty, the only thing we care about is you recovering. Your arm is broken and you must get as much rest as possible.  
“But Richard...and Bess.”  
Her father held up his hand to signal the conversation had reached it's conclusion.  
“Richard explained to us this morning what happened, he told us all we need to know – you were both riding last night, you fell and broke your arm. Bess kept you comfortable as the doctor was summoned, he examined you and was satisfied it is a clean break - with no other injuries - you were given medication for the pain and put to bed. We are aware of the contributions Richard and Bess have made to ensure your safety and well-being, rest assured they will be thanked accordingly. But right now, dear daughter, you must rest, sleep. We will head home soon so you can be comfortable in your own bed.”

“I need to talk to Richard.”  
“You'll do no such thing, young lady.” Her mother's voice was more stern than usual, gently but firmly pushing her uninjured shoulder back onto the bed.  
“As your father said, you need to rest, once you're healed we'll gladly return here to express fully our gratitude to the family. But now, we need to go home.”  
Kitty saw the logic in this and decided not to argue, she settled back under the covers and it was not long before her eyes closed. She heard faint murmurs of her parents discussing travel plans before she dropped back off to sleep, she could not make out individual words as sleep engulfed her once more.

Kitty was awoken from her deep, drug induced slumber some time later, the images in her mind refusing to fade and give way to reality. She had dreamed she was riding as she had done with Richard last night, both of them racing through darkened fields, the chill of the night air snatching away their breath as the hedgerows on either side whipped past. She laughed with Richard at her side, their horses competing to get their heads out in front, they were approaching a fence, she knew what to do. A second later she had taken off, sailed over the fence. Her movements perfectly in tune with her horse's power. Smooth, effortless, instinctive. She didn't land, Kitty remembered looking down expecting her horse's hooves to touch down on the grass at the other side of the fence, but instead they remained airborne, gliding on the breeze. Richard was still at her side, it was the most natural thing in the world to be flying amongst the stars. Kitty didn't ever want to land. 

This is why it took so long for her to open her eyes and regain enough of her thought process to recognise the doctor from last night standing over her.  
“Doctor?”  
“Hush now, I'm giving you more medicine to help you sleep.”  
“Oh, thank you.”  
“Rest now, all will be well.”  
“Thank you doctor.”

Kitty was once again dragged back into the folds of sleep as the conversation continued above her, she wanted desperately to fall back to sleep, to continue her dream of flying. She was unaware of her father talking to the doctor, discussing plans to take her home. If she had been awake she would have protested, but the drugs rendered her unable. “That will be enough to keep her sedated for the journey, make sure someone holds her steady and protects that arm, but she will be fine to travel this once.” The doctor informed her family and they nodded seriously in response, thanking him profusely before he left the room.

Kitty couldn't shake off the blanket of sleep as her father gently lifted her from the bed, she fought off the influence of the drugs long enough to insist she stood on her own and allowed herself to be supported downstairs. Trusting more in her father to guide her as her eyes kept shutting of their own volition and she didn't have the energy to wrench them open. Kitty was vaguely aware she was being led through the bar and wondered where the family were, she would like to see Richard and Bess to say thank you, she wasn't sure if she had thanked them properly for their assistance last night.

The next thing she knew was being assaulted by the bright light and cool air of outside as the carriage door was opened and she was helped inside. Kitty stepped up into the carriage but something in her mind was telling her to wake up, to resist this. By the time she had gained enough cognitive ability to see fully, to string words together and question what was happening, the carriage door had been closed behind her and the horses had been given instructions to move off.

The familiar sound of the horses trotting somewhere unseen in front of her and the the rocking motion of the carriage soon lulled her back to sleep. She wondered how strong the drugs were that the doctor had given her.

Richard had thrown himself into his work once Kitty and her family left the inn, he made a pact with himself to work harder than he had ever done before, to fully dedicate himself to his family's business. And so he did. His family were amazed when he consistently woke early, cleaned the bar ready for breakfast and completed all of the jobs in the stables before anyone else had ventured downstairs. He assisted his sister in cleaning the rooms, wholeheartedly getting involved with every job. He could have turned over the rooms alone, so vehemently did he throw himself into this task, almost with a feverish anger he attacked cobwebs and stains, suffering none to remain.

He didn't ride the horses out anymore.

Thankfully, none of the guests had asked him to exercise their horses while they stayed at the inn, he chose to walk the horses round into the stables from the road and he kept to his duties in caring for them with both feet planted firmly on the ground.

He did not miss riding as much as he thought he would, whenever he entered the tack and feed room to bring the horses their meals, he avoided the barrel his riding clothes and Kitty's dress had been stored in. He pointedly averted his gaze away from the tack hanging on the walls, pristine from lack of use. Even looking at the tack would bring back the disturbing memories of that night and he held no wish to continue to be haunted by the image of Kitty falling from her horse. If only he had the sense, the forethought, not to suggest riding out that night. If he could have persuaded Kitty to return to the inn with him and sleep instead. If he hadn't jumped the fence, Kitty wouldn't have been tempted to follow him, if he could have stopped her from falling, saved her, if only, if only.

Richard was painfully aware his lingering regrets could not change the past, but equally he could not dismiss them, he could not be free of their incessant nagging. He had not given any more thought to his future, he wouldn't allow himself to consider his options now, it seemed callous after Kitty's accident. His thoughts were concerned only with her well-being, his mind wandered so often these days, to Kitty. How she was recovering, if she would ever return, if she ever thought of him. 

He felt guilty whenever his mind strayed to his future, he could not consider following the path into highway robbery, not after Kitty's speech that night, of course she was right. It was too dangerous, the benefits would not outweigh the pain of the inevitable ending. Richard had such a clear image of standing on the scaffold at New market, he shivered every time he allowed his mind to wander to that dark place. He assumed Kitty's kind offer of employing him on her family's estate was off the table now. He didn't have a chance to talk to her before she left, not that he would have broached the subject of his potential employment, but he assumed by now she either wouldn't remember her offer, or wouldn't honour it. He didn't blame her, nor would he blame her family if Kitty had asked her father and he had denied Richard the chance, he would do the same in Kitty's father's position in all honesty.

It hurt to think of, so he didn't. Richard kept his head down and his hands busy, the inn and stables had never been so clean, he would frequently stay up until midnight scrubbing surfaces until they shone, leaving to collapse into bed only when the candles had burned out and he could no longer see. For several nights after Kitty and her family left, he slept in the stables, in the hay amongst the horses, as he had done that night when he had returned with Kitty. He felt displaced, uneasy, unsettled. He craved the closure that would have allowed him to sleep easier now, if he had only been able to speak to Kitty before she left. He had no idea if her arm was healing, that's what hurt most. If he could only speak to her, just once, to set his mind at ease.


	10. Chapter 10 - "He's an artist!  He's ahead of his time!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suggested listening:
> 
> Hurts - Somebody To Die For
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pt1kc_FniKM&list=PLrcXkBsBsjNQsIobRqZ4_gw_uCVF1YlWZ&index=10

When Kitty next awoke it was to a familiar sight, upon opening her eyes and drawing her gaze down from the ceiling, it fell on her old friend the rocking horse.

“Hello you.” She croaked, smiling at the horse as the fog of a deep sleep faded from her mind, it seemed to take a while to open her eyes properly and for her brain to process the images her eyes were feeding it. She was in her own bed, in her room, she was home. Kitty wondered how long she had been asleep and why she didn't remember leaving the inn.

Worry was not usually an emotion Kitty employed, especially now, with drugs in her system to help her sleep off the pain until her broken arm healed. She found thinking much more taxing than she remembered it being before her accident. When she woke lately, she found herself having to take time to assess her surroundings, trying to decipher which bed she was in, which room, which building. She slowly pieced together the events since her accident, she spent some time drifting in and out of sleep, it could have been minutes, it could have been days.

To everyone's great relief, Kitty was sleeping peacefully most of the time, her sister took charge of her care and was administering pain relief, water and food whenever Kitty woke. Her sister would sit at her bedside until Kitty drifted back to sleep, which would usually occur after a short conversation, until the drugs took hold in her system.

On one such occasion she woke up and believed she could see the rocking horse at the foot of her bed rocking back and forward as if ridden by an invisible child. She shouted and shouted until her sister came running, but once Kitty had taken her eyes away from the horse to beg her sister to look, the horse had ceased it's rocking.

Kitty tried to explain, without sounding as though she belonged in Bedlam, her sister looked concerned as she cast a glance over to the stationary horse and back to her sister in the bed. Kitty's parents joined her sister in the room, stirred from the downstairs drawing room by Kitty's shouting, they were equally unmoved by Kitty's insistence the horse had moved. 

Once her family had convinced Kitty the moving horse was merely an hallucination from the laudanum, exacerbated by not yet being fully awake, the family pulled up chairs around her bed and began to talk of more mundane issues to distract her. Kitty loved to talk and spend time together as a family, they had all been missing her bubbly chatter and laughter around the house since they had returned. It wasn't the same without her endless smile and unfaltering optimism, the servants felt it too and the mood of the house was that of a sombre quiet – something Kitty wouldn't have approved of. Her family were painfully aware that, had Kitty been well enough, she would have been actively cheering everyone up, ensuring all within the house were happy, that was Kitty's prerogative. They felt guilty for not living up to her usual standards, it was so strange for them all to see Kitty like this, still and unsmiling, it broke their hearts to see her injured.

Her family asked how she was feeling, they offered her water and food, glad of this chance to talk to her now she was awake. Kitty refused to be distracted or placated for long, she would let go of the rocking horse moment, as her family wanted, she wished to convince them she was mentally sound in order for the conversation she must have, to be taken seriously. Kitty shot the stationary horse at the foot of her bed the occasional glance, to ensure it remained still. Once she was satisfied it had been a trick of her mind, the laudanum, the light, her tiredness, she was able to set it to one side and concentrate on the main issue at hand. Firstly, she needed to know how long she'd been at home.

“It's been five days, Kitty, we left the inn the next day after your accident so you could recover in the peace of your own bed, your own home. We all thought that would be better for you this way, we asked the doctor to check you over thoroughly and he said it would be fine to move you.”  
Her mother explained patiently, as if speaking to a child.  
“But I don't remember saying goodbye to Richard or Bess before we left, I can barely remember anything from that day...” Kitty was thinking aloud, frowning in concentration, still trying to piece together her missing memories, willing them back into her consciousness.

“Kitty...you were in no fit state that day...you were in a lot of pain so the doctor gave you medication to help, which made you very sleepy, that will be the reason you can't remember, it will all come back to you in time, I'm sure.”  
Kitty frowned at her mother's tone and choice of words. “I'm not a child, mother, please speak plainly.”  
Her mother smiled, clearly Kitty was further along in her recovery than they were giving her credit for.  
“At the time, all we thought about was how best to help you recover, and we all came to the same conclusion – you should be at home. The doctor at the inn put you on medication to sleep off the pain and we asked him if we could bring you home..if travelling would be suitable for someone in your condition. He told us it would be fine, so we decided to leave straight away to get you settled back home as soon as we could. It did not feel right to stay at the inn with you in the condition that you were...I confess we did not spare a thought for Bess or Richard, thinking only of you.”  
“I didn't get a chance to say goodbye.” Kitty murmured, looking as close to tears as she had done since her accident.

Her father reached across the bed for her hand, squeezing it gently to hold her attention, “now you are well enough, you can make these decisions for yourself. At the time we did what was best for you, we meant no malice by it. I would like to send Bess and Richard some money – on top of what we owe them for the farrier and the doctor, which Bess kindly paid for. I had wanted to wait until you were recovered enough to help me decide what that amount should be.”  
Kitty smiled, this was typical of her father, he was wholly a good person and would always see to it that people received what they deserved and more if he could help it. She took a deep breath, considering her words before she replied with what she knew what must be said, this was the perfect opportunity to bring this up.  
“Father, I would ask you do one better than send them money...as payment for their invaluable services on top of what they have paid out of their own pocket of course. As an additional reward....I need to ask you a favour.”  
“Then ask away.”

“I need you to consider this proposition seriously, with all of the business acumen you would usually apply to your work and investments. What I have to propose would be a sound investment indeed, with massive returns, far outweighing the cost, arguably it would benefit us considerably more than the other person it concerns.”

Kitty's father smiled, “you're not one of my advisors who need to compete for my ear, you have my undivided attention. If you believe this to be a good investment, of course I will give it my full consideration. Please enlighten me with your proposal.” 

There was an uncharacteristic fierce determination in Kitty's eyes as she spoke again. “I want you to employ Richard as a groom here...he is desperately unhappy at the inn, that's not what he wants to do with his life, he told me while we were riding. We talked about it at length. He wants to work with horses, that's all he wants – and he's good, he's a natural. I promised him I would ask you...before I fell...I feel such guilt now, he must think I have forgotten, or changed my mind, or that you don't agree...”  
“Well, I wouldn't object as such, he does seem to be a conscientious young man.”  
“He's much more than that, father. You must believe me when I say how serious this is. He told me that night he was considering becoming a highwayman, we can't let that happen! He's so much better than that life would give him, I could not see him be sent to the gallows when he should have the opportunity to make so much more from his life. He would be a credit to you, I know it, he would make the finest groom this house has ever seen. ”

Kitty's sister spoke up for the first time in a long while, roused from her silent musings at her sister's bedside, pondering on the future,“what? Richard?”  
“Please don't interrupt your sister, go on Kitty.”  
Kitty shot a disgruntled look at her sister for the unwelcome intrusion on her speech before she continued, with passion, Kitty would not allow this issue to rest until she had her own way.

“He's desperate, so unhappy where he is, but the only way out he can see is living outside the law, to get a chance to ride, to do what he loves. Father you must believe me, this is our chance to save him...I was thinking...William is getting older now, he'll need to be replaced in a few years, why not take on a young groom now to ease his workload and to be ready to take over when William can no longer manage the horses? There'll be plenty of work for Richard on the estate, he's acquainted with turning his hand to every job at the inn, he can manage the grounds here, when there's nothing to be done with the horses...we could buy a point-to-point horse, I know you take an interest in the sport. Richard would make a fine jockey....just before I fell, I watched him clear a five bar gate as though he was stepping over a log – on a horse that wasn't even his. Imagine what he could do with a yearling! Give him the time to work with a horse and he could win a lot of races, we could expand into a livery yard...”

“Kitty,” her father gently stemmed her animated flow, fearing she was tiring herself out too quickly. “I have heard your argument, you make some strong points. Let us both reflect on this and we'll talk about the finer details tomorrow, after you've rested. Rest assured I will give it my full attention, especially since this is a matter that is clearly close to your heart, I will deliberate on the logistics and we shall discuss this tomorrow.

“Thank you father,” Kitty smiled happily, confident she had made her point well enough to convince her father, her family left her to rest and she gazed distractedly at the rocking horse as she drifted back to sleep. Again she dreamed of riding, of flying.


	11. Chapter 11 - "Oh, let's find some buried treasure!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suggested listening:
> 
> Runrig - Only The Brave
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sUNVcL_fzqM&list=PLrcXkBsBsjNQsIobRqZ4_gw_uCVF1YlWZ&index=11

The messenger reined his horse in and clattered to a halt in front of an inn, of course this must be the place, it was the only one of it's kind for miles around. He dismounted slowly, pulled the reins over his horse's head and walked them over to the hitching post. He tied the reins to the post, loosened the bit and spoke soothingly to the horse, patting their neck and ensuring they had enough loose rein to reach the trough, no doubt they'd want to drink. They had made good time to get here, the horse sweating lightly, the messenger was happy the sun was now over the yard arm and he had time to fully sate his thirst before heading back.

The rider strolled happily up the steps to the inn, stretching his legs after the long ride as he reflected on his pleasant journey here and the prospect of food and drink as he swung open the door and stepped inside. His good upbringing showed at his automatic movement to reach up and sweep his travelling hat from his head the second he stepped through the door as his gaze swept the room, there was no other customers in the bar. Unsurprisingly, as it was early in the day, he strolled up to the bar, taking note of the log fire burning away for no-one in particular, giving the empty room a warm, cosy feel. He appreciated the small details and felt instantly at ease here, he rapped sharply on the bar with his knuckles and waited patiently for the proprietors to appear.

Bess was in the kitchen to the rear of the bar, cooking the meal for this evening when she heard the knocking, she doubted it was a customer in the bar wanting service at this time of day, but none the less she went to investigate. She was instantly met with sight of the messenger standing at the bar, she appraised him with a cursory glance, taking in his dusty but otherwise well tailored and smart livery. She guessed he was an upstanding man, but not one of real money, he dressed and held himself as a gentleman of the middle class perhaps, nonthreatening and amicable enough. She took an instant liking to his open face, detecting honesty and integrity in his hazel eyes that regarded her politely after he bowed at her entrance.

“Begging your pardon sir, I was in the kitchen. I hope you haven't waited long.”  
“Not at all madam, as it happens I have just this moment arrived, and wouldn't be terribly perturbed waiting in these homely surroundings.”  
“You're very kind sir, what can I do for you?”  
“Madam I will cut to the chase, is there a Richard Turpin here?”  
Bess narrowed her eyes in suspicion, the man was well dressed, he didn't look like one of Richard's usual accomplices. They were a gang of lost boys led by bad influences, she despaired her son spending time around those people, fearing their company would no doubt lead him down a troubled path of no return. Bess worried this man was a thief-taker, here to arrest her son for some unknown crime, she drew herself to her full height and jutted out her chin in defiance, he would have a fight on his hands if he thought he could bully her or her son in their own home.

“Who wants to know?”  
The man smiled amicably, he had expected hostility, knowing what had happened here between this family and the one he served at Button house, there was bound to be crossed wires after that confusing night. “My name is Kerr, I can assure you I come in peace, I have been sent on behalf of my masters with a job offer for Richard, it's a good one too. I have no doubt he'll want to hear what I have to say as soon as possible.”  
“Oh, aye?” Bess was still suspicious, fearing a trick of some sort, “and who might your masters be?”  
“The family of Button house, they stayed here a night, nigh-on a month ago when their horse threw a shoe on the road.”  
“I remember them well.” Bess's reply was barely above a whisper as she lowered her gaze to the floor. “I am truly sorry for what happened...please sit, I'll fetch you refreshments while I find Richard.”  
“Much appreciated madam, but you should know first of all, they bare no grudge against you or Richard. They told me to reassure you of this first and foremost.”

Bess smiled weakly, feeling tears well behind her eyes, what a relief to hear this at last! She had spent weeks worrying incessantly about Kitty, what a terrible accident, a cruel hand to be dealt to such a bright young lady. She rebutted Richard tirelessly for his ill judgement since, she had secretly harboured a hope she would hear from the family again and they would forgive her for what happened. Bess hurried away to find Richard as soon as she had brought the messenger a pint and a pie for his troubles. If this man was indeed here to bring good news from Kitty's family – and moreover, offer Richard a job as he said, Bess would happily offer him all the food they had and drain their kegs dry into his tankard.

“Richard!” She shouted as she ran across the yard to the stables, there was no reply, to her annoyance. “Stop ignoring me, boy! I know you're here!” Her temper with her son was shorter these days, her voice harsher when she spoke to him, unable to quite forgive him for leading Kitty astray that night her family stayed at the inn. The poor girl could have died! She shook her head to dispel the unwelcome thought from taking root in her mind. She peered into stalls, searching for Richard who she knew would be hiding away with the horses as usual. Bess forced softer tones into her voice as she spoke again, hoping to coax Richard out from wherever he was hiding with the carrot she held, instead of the usual stick. “I come with good tidings for a change...there's a man in the bar, sent by Kitty's family, he has a proposition for you. He wants to speak with you now, oh Richard, he told me all is well with Kitty's family.”

The mention of Kitty was too much for Richard to resist, he pushed himself away from the horse he brushed and poked his head over the stable door, looking for his mother, “I'm here.” Bess caught sight of him now, covered in dust with a stray piece of straw in his hair, looking sheepishly over the half door, suspicious but trying to act positive, she knew that look well by now.  
“Oh Richard, I have the feeling this is going to be a very good thing, I am so pleased the family sought us out, the messenger said he was to pass on that the family bear no grudges against us.” Richard couldn't help but smile at his mother's enthusiasm as she beamed at him, happier than he'd seen her in weeks. He vowed to keep an open mind and make the best impression upon this messenger, hoping this would signal the end of his guilt over that night. He had hoped he would see Kitty again, he worried constantly about her, of course blaming himself for her accident. He should never have suggested taking the horses out, he should never have led them into that field, he should never have jumped that fence...

This could be his chance, maybe he would be permitted to write his apology and send it back to the family with their messenger. He did hope he would be given the opportunity to express his deepest regrets, he had been composing a note in his head since that night, not daring to write it down in case the family objected to a letter from him, Richard was unsure of their address in any case.  
“If you could please tell him I'm with the horses. I'll have a swift wash and make myself presentable before I meet him. I want to make the best impression.”  
“Of course, thank you for making the effort. I'll tell him.” With her parting words, Bess returned to the messenger in the bar.

He had finished the pie and was making short work of the beer, “good sir, did you ride here? We have a stable round the back if you wish me to make your horse comfortable.”  
“Thank you madam but that won't be necessary, my visit will be brief.”  
Bess's smiled dropped from her face in disappointment, “oh.”  
“Please don't be disheartened, I was given instructions to deliver a proposition and give Richard time to mull it over, I am to return for his answer in a week...which is fortunate as you make such delicious pies....Although, between you and me,” he leaned across the table, closer to Bess and cast an unnecessary glance around the room, knowing fine well there was no-one else here to eavesdrop, but it was a force of habit. “Your Richard won't need a week to give his answer, this will be the making of him, mark my words.” 

He smiled warmly at Bess and she beamed back. “well in that case I'll fetch you another ale and take some oats out for your horse. Richard is in the stables, he's just finishing up and he'll be here soon.”  
“Much obliged madam.” Kerr raised his tankard in salute and settled back on the sturdy chair, glancing contentedly at the log fire as he sipped his ale, happy to have his stomach filled after a long ride. He was an affable man but fiercely loyal to his master's family, he hoped Richard would take after his mother, who he had found to be most pleasant. If the son was as good of character as she was, he was confident the lad would make a good addition to the household, just as mistress Kitty had said. He was roused from his thoughts by a man standing by his table.

“Good sir, I am Richard, my mother informs me you wish to speak to me.” The lad was indeed pleasant, polite, well dressed, there was a maturity and seriousness about him that William instantly approved of. He was tall, well built with the sort of understated muscles that come from years of hard labour, a stillness to his posture that suggested intelligence. William stood and offered his hand, “Ah Richard, it's so good to finally meet you, mistress Kitty speaks so highly of you, it's nice to put a face to the praise. I am Kerr, a messenger from Button house.” 

Richard shook the offered hand numbly, Kitty spoke of him! In praise! He couldn't believe this, it was all so sudden, so unexpected. Of course he had hoped and dreamed he would hear from Kitty again, but this was all so sudden. Richard found himself choked on words that fought to form themselves in his brain and tumbled from his mouth. “Mistress Kitty! Could you please...would it be possible for you to carry a letter? I wish to say how very, deeply sorry I am. I should never have....that night...I regret it every day....I am so very sorry.”  
The messenger placed a hand to Richard's shoulder, gently but firmly pushing him down into the opposite seat, smiling at the lad's sincerity.  
“Please, the family have told me - in no uncertain terms - to make it very clear they hod no grudges against you or your family. They enjoyed their stay here, despite....They regret leaving the way they did, without properly saying thank you or goodbye to yourself or your lovely mother. They wanted me to convey their sorrow at the way they parted, I know mistress Kitty especially remembers her time here fondly. She has not stopped talking about you since she woke.”  
“I'm sorry, I should have asked....She is recovered? Her arm is healed?”

“Completely,” the messenger smiled, noticing from the corner of his eye Bess had returned to the bar, picked up a dirty cloth and proceeded to wipe more dirt onto the bar top in a tight circle than she cleaned. The expression on her face was that on a feigned indifference – the look of someone who was trying very hard to make it appear as though she wasn't listening to their conversation.

“Mistress Kitty had to be sedated for the journey home, she came round a few days later and was adamant you should not be blamed for what happened. Her family were relieved her injuries would heal and were not thinking of your involvement at the time – focussed solely on their daughter, you understand. They don't blame you for what happened, between you and me, Richard, I overheard them talking, they said it was only a matter of time until mistress Kitty fell off a horse. She's always loved horses and they noticed her sneaking out to ride, they allowed it, wanted her to be happy, turned a blind eye to their daughter wearing breeches and riding like a man...anyway...they're grateful to you.”  
Kerr had intended his speech to end on a heart-felt and dramatic note, but he worried he had drunk the ale too fast and it was going to his head, he seemed to run of of steam for the final sentence, the ale was good though, so it wasn't all bad.

“Grateful?” Richard blinked in surprise and repeated the word.  
“Of course! My masters don't think you persuaded mistress Kitty to sneak out to the stables that night, they knew she did that at home. She's a strong woman, does what she wants, she wanted to go to the stables that night and not you – nor any power on this Earth or the heavens above – could have stopped her. Believe me, I've known her since she was born, they're both fiercely independent those two girls, melt your heart they will, but you won't convince them otherwise once they've made their minds up. Mistress Kitty would have taken the horse out that night regardless, but if you had not been there, if you had not accompanied her...picked her up and brought her back, it doesn't bear thinking about Richard.” Kerr took a moment to swig his beer, his gaze lowered to the table, raising his eyes briefly to thank Bess for the fresh beer she placed in front of him with a kind smile. Richard felt a lump rise in his own throat as he processed this point of view, this wasn't a scenario he had previously considered, so consumed had he been in the guilt of his involvement. He hadn't paused to think about what could have happened if he wasn't there, if he hadn't been in the stables that night and Kitty had taken a horse out alone...

The messenger had composed himself enough to meet his gaze again, “it terrifies me, that thought, if mistress Kitty had fallen and there had been no-one there to pick her up and bring her back. If you hadn't been there that night...gods forgive me...mistress Kitty could have died in that field, alone and scared in the middle of the night...she may not have been found for days. The family consider themselves in your debt, Richard. If you take away nothing else from our conversation I need you to believe that.”

Richard nodded, flawed by this new outlook on the situation, it didn't bear thinking about, if Kitty had been alone that night, he was suddenly incredibly grateful for his own tendency to hide in the stables at night, to have been there for Kitty.

“Anyway...” Kerr continued, appearing to have lost his thread of thought. Richard smiled at the man's rambling speech patterns, he was becoming increasingly informal the more beer he downed, clearly he was easily distracted and prone to go off on a tangent, Richard felt a kinship with the man. “The reason I'm here, let me give you some backstory first. So..it was a few days after the family returned home, mistress Kitty had awoken and instantly protested your innocence. Ranting and raving she was, I haven't seen her so worked up since she was a toddler and her sister tried to push that beloved rocking horse of hers down the stairs. Anyway...she was recovering in her chamber, demanding her sister and parents were there as she told them the whole story. I mean, they guessed as much anyway, but mistress Kitty was adamant, she would not hear a single word said against you. They – her parents that is, thought she may have hit her head and so tried to keep her happy and listen to what she had to say, hoping that would speed up her recovery. So, mistress Kitty had told them the story, they were all fine about it - your involvement, I mean - it was grand, like I said....then, later on, mistress Kitty was pleading with her father to employ you, she was saying how we could do with another groom, how good you are with the horses...singing your praises she was.”

Kerr suddenly became serious as he asked in steely tones, “I am to clarify one thing before we go any further, was there any inappropriate contact between you and mistress Kitty?”  
“No, of course not,” Richard replied unthinking, “I have nothing but the highest respect for Kitty. I would never presume..”  
“Good lad.” Kerr reached out and clapped him heartily on the shoulder, “you look like you're an honest and respectable man, but I had to ask. I was told to break your legs had you answered in the affirmative...and I would have.”  
Kerr did not alter his friendly tone as he delivered this grave news, Richard swallowed hard.  
“This is a promise that stands for as long as you're around my master's family. I have pledged my services to them, sworn to protect them and I love those young ladies as much as if they were my own. I would destroy anyone who would seek to harm them or their honour.”  
“I understand.” Richard felt this conversation had taken an unexpected menacing turn, he did not expect any of this when he was brushing a horse half an hour ago.  
“As long as you remember your place, keep a respectful distance and conduct yourself with the honour of a gentleman, we'll have no problem. So..what do you think?”

Richard was silent, waiting for Kerr to finish his sentence until he realised there was to be no more and the older man was clearly waiting for an answer. “Erm..I'm sorry...what do I think of what?”

“Ah, I'm sorry, I didn't tell you did I? Got distracted again! Where was I? Yes, so mistress Kitty asked her father to employ you as a groom, as an apprentice. We've got William looking after the horses at the moment, he's a good man, great with the horses, but he's getting on a bit now, you know? He can't be doing the hard work for many more years.” Richard nodded, following this thread of conversation so far, before Kerr continued, “the master thought this over, his first priority was for his daughter of course.”  
“Of course...”  
“He discussed this with the family, that's what makes my masters such good people. A lot of upper class families leave all the decision making to the man of the house. Not them, no sir. They all sat in mistress Kitty's room – the four of them, gathered around the bed, and talked about it. It was decided you should be brought in as an apprentice, mistress Kitty said you're already a knowledgeable horseman – which will make William's job much easier. He is to teach you all he knows and the master will look into getting a point-to-pointer, you could be a champion jockey too, if you've the skill boyo.”  
“So..”  
“So,” Kerr continued, grinning with the pleasure of someone delivering very welcome news, “I've been sent here today to tell you you've been formally offered a job as a groom at Button house.”


	12. Chapter 12 - "And remember, as long as you do your best..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suggested listening:
> 
> Two Steps From Hell - Never Give Up On Your Dreams
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V17ij5Ap1pA&list=PLrcXkBsBsjNQsIobRqZ4_gw_uCVF1YlWZ&index=12

Richard couldn't believe this, he remembered the conversation between himself and Kitty on the night of her accident. He had, however, assumed after her accident, the offer of work on her family's estate would have been retracted, forgotten about at least. He felt a rush of gratitude towards Kitty, even in her injured state she had fought for him, on awakening from her heavily medicated state she had proclaimed his innocence and instantly advocated for a future for him at their home.

He stood quickly, hoping Kerr couldn't see the tears of happiness and gratitude that had formed in the corners of his eyes. “Sir, thank you so much. I accept. Please allow me a moment to gather my things and I shall accompany you to Button house.”

Kerr laughed, “sit down lad! The family want you to know this is an unconditional offer, it's not going anywhere, the job's yours, no need to rush. I've been given instructions to pass on the message today, you've got a week to pack your things and sort your affairs here, then I'll be back for you. This time next week, with a trap – a small one mind, so don't go thinking you can bring the bloody kitchen sink!”  
Richard laughed, allowing some of his jubilance to escape before it overwhelmed him.  
“Right, so you'll have a room above the stables, you're sharing the place with William but your room is your own. The room is being prepared as we speak, it'll be fully furnished so you only need personal possessions. We all eat with the family, all of your food and whatnot will be provided, laundry service is included – but we're to hose down our riding clothes on muddy days ourselves you understand?”  
Richard nodded along to all of this, he couldn't believe it, it was perfect, it was beyond what he had dared to imagine. This was his dream.  
“The master said your pay and further duties will be discussed when you get there, all you need to know for now is we have four horses that you will be responsible for the daily maintenance of, thirty nine sheep, fourteen cows and a handful of chickens. You'll be helping with the estate, maintenance of fencing, hedges – that sort of thing. You'll be doing hard labour, long days in all weather. Are you up for that?”  
“Yes! Yes of course, this is my dream, thank you!”  
“Good man, we need a hard-worker on our team, no need to thank me though, I'm just the messenger!” William laughed as he took another swig. “Any questions?”

Richard was still numb, his mind blank, “I don't think so.”  
“Good, now I need a word with your parents if you'll be so kind as to tell your mother to stop looking so worried before you send her over.” He winked as he relaxed back into his chair.  
“Of course, thank you, thank you.” Richard gushed as he stood and shook Kerr's hand vigorously, he grinned like a cat who had found a way into the aviary as he marched off to fetch his mother.

Bess sat down at the table opposite Kerr, “Now mrs...”  
“Turpin.”  
“Mrs Turpin. I don't know how much of my conversation with Richard you heard...”  
Bess started to protest but Kerr cut her off, “rest assured madam, I would have done the same in your position, it would save me from explaining this twice if you had heard, is all.”  
“I heard you say the family don't blame us for what happened to dear Kitty.”  
“Good, that is true, they are very grateful your Richard was there that night.”  
“Grateful?”  
“That's exactly how he reacted, yes madam, grateful. You see, they knew mistress Kitty was prone to sneaking out to see the horses at night, she would have been there anyway, if she had taken the horses out without your Richard, if she had fallen when she was alone...do you see where I'm going with this?”  
“Oh...my...”  
“Exactly. They want to extend their deepest gratitude that Richard was with her, and he's already assured me his intentions are honourable and he has not overstepped the line with her. I must say to you – as I told him – my loyalties lie with my master's family and if I hear Richard has acted in a manner unbefitting of a gentleman, if he oversteps a boundary with mistress Kitty, I'll break his legs.”

Bess was taken aback, as her son was, at the calm tone in which Kerr spoke. She did not doubt the seriousness of his words, or his willingness to fulfil his promise.  
“I understand of course, me and my husband have raised Richard to respect...he wouldn't dare...when he has spoken of Kitty, he speaks so highly of her, I am sure he saw her as a friend, nothing more, someone he could share his love of horses with.”  
“And as long as it stays that way, everyone will be happy. Now that you know how grateful the family are with Richard, this next piece of news shouldn't come as such as surprise.”  
Kerr sat back in his chair, smiling happily at Bess, enjoying the moment of tension.  
“Madam, my masters have offered him a job. He is to be an apprentice groom at Button house. They will provide everything for him, he will be under my supervision and live with me above the stables. I assure you we will all take good care of him and ensure he is happy with us.”

“Oh!”  
“Indeed, I have been told he will also receive a wage, which will be high enough to enable him to send some home, as well as keeping enough for himself for whatever he wishes to spend it on. My master is happy for him to borrow a horse to return here to visit regularly, they have no intention of taking him away from his family here you understand? They wish only to give him a better life...”  
“Oh!”  
“Not that he doesn't have a pleasant life here...I meant only that mistress Kitty mentioned how much he wants to work with horses, and now, with us, he can.”  
“Oh!”

“Madam, are you quite alright? I know this must come as a shock.”  
“It's just...it's very sudden...I knew Richard would leave eventually, he's never shown any interest in taking over the inn. He lives and breathes horses, sir, he would be so much happier at Button house as a groom, I am sure...we'll miss him of course, but if he will be permitted to return to see us, that would be very kind of your masters.”  
“Of course, of course. The family understand this will be sudden, a lot for you all to take in at once. The purpose of my visit today was to break the news, I will leave you soon to come to terms with it all and I shall return in a week's time with a trap to take Richard and his things to Button house. The family felt this would give you a chance to say goodbye properly, they also wish me to extend their invitation for your family to visit the house once Richard settles in.”  
“That's so very kind of them...”  
“They're very kind people madam, I need you to understand that, they will nourish your Richard and make sure he has a bright future ahead of him. The master is talking about point-to-pointing, he'd need a younger man than William to train up horses and ride them to victory of course,” he paused to wink at Bess, “and there's a lot of prize money up for grabs, any money he wins would be in addition to his usual wage – and jockeys are well paid.”  
“My Richard – a jockey?”  
“Could be, madam, could be. If he's as good a horseman as mistress Kitty says, he'll have no trouble. I must say though, my masters will not tolerate any illegal or immoral behaviours from anyone involved with their estate, any wrong-doing will be punished to the full force of the law.”  
“Of course, Richard would not jeopardise such a perfect opportunity as this by being reckless. This is his dream, sir.”

“He does seem like a sensible lad, a credit to you...I mention this only as mistress Kitty told me of a conversation between herself and Richard that night. She said he told her of his unhappiness at the prospect of working at the inn, and would look to scrape a living from the land. If he could not get farm work he was willing to...I hope this doesn't upset you madam...he said he would be prepared to...break the law.”

Kerr was uncomfortable bringing this up with Bess, such a clearly upstanding woman, but he must ensure the conditions of Richard's employment, and since meeting the lad, he was taken with him, wanting him to succeed as much as mistress Kitty did.

“I will speak to him of course, to ensure he does not stray from the path of what is right, he will be very grateful for this kind offer. This will no doubt set him up for life and I can ensure you he will completely dedicate himself to the work and the family.”

“I will leave your family to process this, thank you for your hospitality madam. How much do I owe you for the lovely meal?”  
“Please don't think on it, anyone of Button house will always be welcome at this inn.”  
“Much obliged madam.” Kerr stood, picked up his hat from the bench next to him, “there is one final thing I am to impart,” he rummaged in his inside coat pocket and produced a crumpled envelope. He placed it gently on the table and smoothed it with the palm of his hand before handing it to a bemused Bess.

“This is to cover the cost of the farrier and the doctor you were kind enough to pay for. My masters were unsure of the exact amount and you are to let them know if you require any more. They would gladly pay.”

Bess took the envelope and thanked Kerr again. “I will bid you farewell, I shall see you in a week, if I may trouble you then for more of your fine cooking?”  
“You may indeed sir, it will be no trouble. I will make my finest pie for you, with spare for your journey. May I give you some bread I cooked this morning? It's not much I'm afraid, I wasn't expecting guests so early today.”

“I would gladly take what you can spare, madam, I'm sure mistress Kitty would be grateful of a token from yourselves. She made me promise to report to her the second I returned, before removing my boots even – she'd have me ride my horse directly into her chamber itself if her mother wouldn't object to the hoof prints on the staircase I'm sure.”  
Bess laughed as she excused herself to fetch whatever she could spare from the kitchen, wrapping it carefully in her cleanest muslin, tied neatly with twine. “Please give the whole family our warmest regards,” Bess implored Kerr as he stood outside, Richard untied his horse from the hitching post and held them steady as Kerr tucked the package in his saddlebag and ensured Bess her message would be passed on.

“Enjoy this week Richard, it'll be the quietest you'll have for a while, William will always keep you busy in his yard! Farewell Turpins, until next week!” Kerr turned his horse round and kicked off hard to canter along the road on the way back to Button house.

“Richard,” Bess said without taking her eyes from the swiftly disappearing rider, “You've really landed on your feet here. I'm proud of you.”  
“Thank you.”  
“But do not mess this up, or by the gods I'll come to Button house myself and kick you all the way home.”  
“Yes mother.”  
“Good lad, come here.”  
Bess pulled him in for a tight hug as they both counted their blessings, reflecting on this strange, wonderful day.


	13. Chapter 13 - "I'm not actually free tonight, but I could do Thursday."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suggested listening:
> 
> Julie Fowlis - Into The Open Air
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LZICs8HbCUQ&list=PLrcXkBsBsjNQsIobRqZ4_gw_uCVF1YlWZ&index=13

“You had better go and sort your room, decide what to pack. Bring me whatever you want washing and I'll see it gets done before you leave...” Bess turned to Richard as they both stood outside the inn, William had disappeared into the distance now, but neither of them wanted to move, enjoying the moment, processing the interaction that had taken place, not wishing to move in case the illusion was shattered, preserving the moment for as long as possible. Richard nodded but didn't move, he wanted to say something to his mother but couldn't find the words, Bess sensed his confusion and broke the silence. “I can't believe this...you've been offered such a chance...Kerr was right, we do need time to deal with this. We'll tell your father and sister at supper tonight. This is your chance, my boy, you'll make us all proud.” Richard grinned at her and sped off into the inn, to prepare for the next, exciting chapter of his life.

Once Bess was alone, staring down the now empty road, she realised she was still holding the envelope Kerr had given to her. She had decided not to open it in his presence in case that would be considered rude, as if she would contest the amount the family had given. She was sure it would be enough to cover what she had paid on the family's behalf. Bess looked in the envelope, even without studying the value of what was inside, she would wager Kitty's family had given hers enough money to not only cover the expenses of the farrier and doctor, but also to buy several horses. She quickly snapped the envelope shut again, glancing nervously around her, this was the most money she had ever held. With one final look at the deserted road and a silent thanks to the kind family, she headed inside the inn to hide their new fortune.

Many miles down the same road, Kerr had returned to Button house, he had ridden his horse slower on the way back, the day was at it's full heat now and there was no great rush to return. He mulled over his encounter with the Turpins, Richard evidently came from good stock, honest people. Mistress Kitty had been correct, he would be the perfect addition to the household and a wonderful apprentice. Kerr sensed he would work hard and do all that was required of him to earn his place at Button house. At first Kerr was sceptical of the praise being heaped on the shoulders of Richard Turpin, suspecting mistress Kitty wanted to bring him to the house as she was in love with him. It would be a story akin to the fairy tales she loved as a child, a princess falling in love with a lowly stable boy, a holiday romance. However, Kerr should have known better, to trust mistress Kitty and her wonderfully kind and shrewd nature, she had seen Richard for what he was – a good groom, and had been determined to lift his social standing through his own virtue.

William would be sure to pass on his compliments of mistress Kitty's good judgement, moving as swiftly as he could once he had reached the stables so he was able to report to mistress Kitty as soon as possible. He was glad of his gentle pace on the return journey as his horse was barely sweating as he handed the reins over to William who had been eagerly awaiting his return and news of his new apprentice. Kerr grinned at the older man and assured him he would be gaining a fine apprentice, he thanked William for seeing to the horse, but now he had pressing matters to attend to. He worried mistress Kitty would have positioned herself beside a window at the front of the house, watching for his return and would now be wondering what was taking him so long.

He strode purposefully into the house, ignoring the stern looks of the housekeepers, “I hope you wiped the mud off your boots, or so help me gods, I'll have you strung up, Kerr!”  
He bowed to the head housekeeper, the only person in the house of whom he was genuinely afraid, the family were all lovely people, he respected them and they treated him as a member of the family. He knew he could talk to the master, man to man, should the need ever arise. But the housekeeper was a formidable woman, she brandished her duster as the most fearless knight would a sword – and she could do more damage.

“My good woman, rest assured I will personally scrub clean any mark I should leave, on my hands and knees if needs be. But I have pressing matters that cannot wait.” The housekeeper fixed him with a stare from her narrowed eyes in suspicion, she gave a snort and turned away, too busy to argue with him. He breathed a silent sigh of relief as he bounded up the stairs, two at a time, he paused outside a door to catch his breath before he knocked on the chamber of mistress Kitty and she called from within, “enter.” Kerr bowed as he strode into the room, closing the door softly behind him and bowing deeply to her, his features softening at the sight of her determined expression. “It is done mistress.”

“Tell me everything Kerr, what did he say? Was he surprised? I bet he was surprised! How was dear Bess?”  
“Are you sure you don't want to rest mistress? Everything went to plan, he is happy, he is coming. Next week he'll be here, ready to start work.” He was concerned with her reddened cheeks and spark of light dancing in her eyes, unsure if it could be a sign of fever or if it was merely excitement.  
“Sit down man, I need to know everything now. Tell me exactly what was said.”  
Kitty sat up in her bed as she waved in the direction of a chair next to the bed, Kerr knew better than to argue, she knew her mind and she would have her own way. He smiled fondly as he pulled the chair next to the bed and sat, ready to begin his story, “I arrived at the inn just before midday, I was pleased I had made such good time. 'Just in time for dinner' I thought to myself as I studied the outside of the inn – it's pretty – just as you said. I went inside and no-one else was there, but I tapped on the bar and soon Bess came out from the kitchen...”

Kerr continued his story, speaking slowly as he considered his words, careful to leave out no detail, trying to remember the exact words that were exchanged as Kitty's eyelids slowly drooped the more of his story he told. She tried desperately to stay awake, eager for news of Richard and his family, but she was still weak from her injury and before long she had drifted to sleep. Kerr smiled at her sleeping form as he whispered, “he's on his way, mistress, all is well.” He stood, careful not to make a noise, and tip-toed from the room, to report to the master of the house.

That evening, Richard and his family had stayed in the deserted bar long into the night, once all of the customers had left, extra candles were lit and the four of them – Richard, Bess, his sister Mary and his father Toby talked of this unexpected opportunity for Richard.

“Well, then, my son,” Richard's father was a man of few words, but when he did speak, people knew his words would be well-thought and poignant and so listened, instinctively leaning closer to hear better. “We all know there's nothing to think about, of course you must go – and go with our blessing. This is a wonderful opportunity for you.”  
“Thank you, father.” Richard realised he had been holding tension in his shoulders and suddenly he could release and relax at his father's words. Not that he had expected his parents to object, but having their blessing still meant a lot to him.

His parents headed off to bed when the night became morning, leaving Richard sitting at the empty grate, thinking. Mary had decided to stay with him, the candles were burning low, casting shadows as though the Fae were dancing endlessly across the walls. “So this is it, brother? You've finally got your chance to get out of here and follow your dreams.”  
“Do you resent me for this?”  
“No! Of course not, I'm proud of you and I'm so happy for you. I know this is what you've always wanted. I wouldn't mind being a maid in a fancy country manor myself.”  
Richard couldn't discern her emotions from her tone of voice, the lights were too low to fully distinguish her facial expressions. “Are you serious?”

Mary took a moment before answering, “It would be nice, when you go off to your new life, to spare a thought for those of us left behind, maybe I would like the chance to work for Kitty's family, maybe I would like to stay here and take over from mother and father one day. I don't have such clear goals like you do, I expect I'll figure it out in time. What I am sure of, is how much I'll miss you. Please promise to write, to come and see us whenever you can.”  
“Of course I will! I'll buy writing equipment with my first pay, I promise. Kerr said I would be allowed to borrow a horse and return to the inn regularly. If they truly are as grateful as he says, I would wager you would all be allowed to come and visit me too, to see the grand house.”  
“How do you know it's so grand?”  
“Well, it's bound to be, isn't it? It'll be the finest house in the land, with the finest horses, and I – Richard Turpin - shall be the finest groom.”

Mary laughed, “you see to it that you are, I need you to work hard and bring in a wage to buy me the best presents, I have expensive tastes that will not be satisfied on an innkeeper's wage.”  
“Maybe you should look for a rich husband to furnish you with the fine things you require.”  
“No thank you. I'd rather get by in my own way, presents from big brothers don't count, of course.”  
They laughed together, talking softly through the night, until after the candles had burned out completely, they remained sitting in the dark, reminiscing about their childhood, recalling memories and thinking about their futures.

The next day, Kitty's father sidled into her room to tell her the good news, surprised to find her not only awake, but out of bed, walking in circles around her rocking horse.  
“Kitty! Are you alright?”  
“Never better, father,” she paused and flashed him one of her brilliant smiles, “I've been growing re-accustomed to walking again, after so much time in bed. I want to go outside tomorrow and take a walk to the rose garden.”  
“Do you think you're ready? How is your arm?”  
“I've been abed too long father, I can't lie about all the time. I need to re-build my strength, especially now, I want to be able to give Richard the guided tour when he arrives.”  
Her father chuckled, “Kerr has told you the good news then? I had hoped that honour would be left to me, that's why I'm here.”  
Kitty sat on the edge of the bed as she grinned mischievously up at her father, “I ordered him to report to me first, as soon as he returned yesterday.”

Kitty's father chuckled again, “of course you did! I can't have you turning my staff against me now, I can imagine Richard will already be firmly in your corner as it is.”  
“Why else did you think I insisted you hire him?” Kitty asked with an air of innocence.  
“Kitty, you would make a fine politician!”  
“I'd wager I'd give the prime minister himself a run for his money in any debate, but my brilliance isn't the issue here...I need to regain the strength in my legs to ensure all is ready for Richard's arrival.”  
“I've told you I will ensure everything is in place, with the staff I've put to the task anyone would think the King himself is coming to stay!”  
“He did save my life father, one could argue he is more important than the king.” Kitty became serious.  
“I know, and I thank the gods every day that he did, rest assured he will receive the warmest welcome, and I will be sure to treat him as if he were my own son. For what he has done for you, I consider him to be one of the family.”  
“Thank you father, I appreciate the effort you are going to for him.”  
“It is him I should be thanking, and I will, as soon as he arrives, I will make my gratitude felt.”


	14. Chapter 14 - "They're here!  They're here!  How do I look?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suggested listening:
> 
> Tide Lines - Innocent and Beautiful
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n2M3982DkOM&list=PLrcXkBsBsjNQsIobRqZ4_gw_uCVF1YlWZ&index=14

The following week passed in a flurry of activity in Button House, Kitty was acting as lady of the house as she assigned tasks to all of the servants and ensured everyone was following her meticulously thought-out plan. The family were bemused at Kitty's sudden enthusiasm for household responsibilities and taking charge of the servants, but they could all see she had a natural flair for the task. Her personality was perfectly suited to the role as she was so happy and asked people to do her bidding in such a friendly way, nobody minded being bossed around by her. She could tell the servants to jump off Richmond bridge and they would happily hurry away to do her bidding. They all loved her, that infectious smile was disarming and impossible to argue with. Thankfully her orders were all benign and concerned only matters of welcoming Richard into the household. The staff knew their jobs well and were all eager to meet this Richard, who had taken root in their minds as some sort of hero after Kitty's stories about him.

Kitty was soon bored of her enforced bed rest and as soon as she felt able, she slowly started to walk around her room, then along the corridor and back, before she felt confident enough to tackle the stairs and roam around downstairs to build up her strength. She spent several frustrating days shuffling slowly, going a little further each time before she would tire and be forced to sit to regain her breath. Once she felt as though she was strong enough to not cause the servants concern she would wander around the house, chatting to the servants as they worked. The servants did not want to broach the subject of the night of Kitty's accident for fear of upsetting her, but she would happily regale the story of her own accord. If the servants stood still long enough, or didn't move away at a fast enough pace that Kitty's weakened legs couldn't keep up with, she would follow them around, chatting happily in great detail, starting from the moment their horse threw a shoe on the road, to the moment she awoke from her long sleep, back in her own bed. Kitty relished the details of Richard's role in her story, she would tell of his involvement with the same caring tenderness as a proud mother would talk of her prodige. 

The servants had all heard the story of how Richard had insisted on riding out with mistress Kitty that night the family stayed at his inn, he was there when she fell from her horse, he was the one who brought her back to the inn and ensured she was cared for, he fetched the doctor and watched over her with his mother. Kitty would tell anyone who was in earshot that Richard had saved her life that night, there was no two ways about it. He was a hero, he was her Robin Hood, her knight in shining armour.

This led to the talk among the staff becoming increasingly flamboyant, the kitchen maids were overheard talking about how Richard was seven foot tall, the gardeners chatted excitedly over their rose bushes how Richard had superhuman strength and could control horses with merely a look. Even the butler, stoic and sensible, had been heard to voice the rumour that suggested Richard was born on the Lipizzaner stud farm and was taught to ride the performing stallions before he could walk. That's why he was such a competent horseman. The butler justified this far-fetched tale by confidently stating he must have been brought to London during a tour of the show, he ran away from the harsh discipline of the riding school dogma and found himself at the inn, he was taken in and adopted by the friendly landlords and he looks after horses for them. A million miles away from the pristine Spanish riding establishment with it's chandeliers hanging above the school.

Kitty heard these rumours and couldn't help but smile at the outlandish stories her staff were telling abut Richard, she hoped they wouldn't be disappointed when they met him, he was an amazing man but a mortal nonetheless, no super powers, no supernatural talent with the horses, he'd never even been to Spain. He was just a good man, kind and caring, he had dedicated his life to horses and from years of care he had developed an understanding, that was all it was, and that was more than enough. She knew his talents and skills would fit in with her household and she would be delighted to have him close to her, confident all others in the house would come to love him as she did.

The man in question spent the week in a daze, he carried out his duties automatically, relying on muscle memory to get him through tasks as his brain would not focus on the present moment, too concerned was he with the future. It was inconceivable, too good to be true that in just a few short days he would be leaving this inn, the only home he had ever known, to follow his dream of working in the stables of a grand manor house. He would be working with an upstanding family who clearly valued hard working people and would reward the right attitude and aptitude. He was being given a chance, a real chance at life, to fulfil his dreams and lifelong ambitions, he would be taken away from the temptation of highway robbery as a career. Now he would have stability, happiness, wealth beyond his current means. He would achieve his potential in a job he both loved and excelled at.

He would, of course, be sad to leave his family, but he had been assured he would be able to visit regularly, the thought of that was keeping any doubts at taking this post, at bay. His family took every opportunity in that week to hug him, they had only kind words and looks for him. His duties were relaxed, with his sister taking on extra jobs within the inn so he could focus solely on the horses, and there were few to speak of. The odd traveller stabled overnight, but rarely for longer, eager as they were to be back on the road and complete their journey. 

At Button house, on the day Richard was to be fetched, William was almost relived to set off in the trap and to be away from mistress Kitty, with her endless list of instructions she had given him that made his head spin. It had been decided it would be him, in place of Kerr to fetch Richard, this way they could get to know each other on the return journey, without the distraction of meeting everyone else and settling in to his new home. William was forced to assure mistress Kitty regularly, he would make the lad welcome, that went without saying. He didn't need mistress Kitty instructing him on how to deal with an apprentice, if it had been one of the servants suggesting how he should go about his business, he would have snapped by now. However, it was impossible to be irritated by mistress Kitty and her endless enthusiasm and optimism, his patience with her was endless, and being around her always brightened his day and brought a smile to his face. Although that didn't stop him from sneaking away whenever he saw her approach the stables in the past week. He would see her walking towards the stables with a particularly determined expression and he would suddenly remember an extremely important job that must be completed immediately that happened to be far away from mistress Kitty. William did feel a pang of guilt at his actions but he reassured himself this would only be temporary, once Richard was here, mistress Kitty would settle down and everyone could relax.

Kitty watched William leave on the trap from the front steps of the house, she had planned to stay here until William returned with Richard, but she was already unsettled with anticipation, he had only just disappeared into the trees outside the front gates and she knew she would be unable to wait patiently for him to reappear. She stood gazing at the trees, almost completely still on this bright but blustery spring morning, a day when her life would change, as it certainly would for Richard.

Kitty sighed and turned to walk around the gardens, she had already ensured all preparations inside the house for Richard's arrival were going to plan and did not want to get in the way. She headed into the walled garden instead to pass the time, this was a place that always made her feel at peace, it calmed her frayed nerves today with it's fish pond in the centre, the surface rippled in the breeze. The pond was surrounded by trellises arranged in a square, the honeysuckle was creeping and climbing over it now with the warmer weather and soon the wooden supports would be awash with colour and the the delightful scent of the flowers. Kitty loved the stillness in the garden, when all was in full bloom, it was a world of colours and smells in which she would happily while away the hours, lost in this private oasis.

William had reached the inn, greeted warmly by Bess once again, he secured Richard's few bags on the trap, giving the family time to say their goodbyes. He averted his gaze awkwardly away from the tears, Richard's mother and sister clinging on to him, balling the loose material of his shirt in their fists, unwilling to let him go. William felt a lump rise in his own throat as Richard's father placed a hand on his son's shoulder and wished him well, pulling him into a rough hug as his voice broke, only William saw the tears form in the older man's eyes.

Bess had been busy baking as a distraction to her only son leaving the family home, consequently William was handed a large bag of scones for their journey. He could feel their warmth through the thin material and smell the fresh, sweet smell, suddenly breakfast seemed like many hours ago and he was grateful for Bess and her cooking. These scones would surely keep himself and the boy company and their stomachs from complaining until tonight's dinner. William was eventually obliged to raise his head to the sky and judge the time based on the sun's position, thankful for the clear day, he could see it was past midday and time for them to leave. He cleared his throat and begged the pardon of the family as he insisted they must now be on their way, they were expected back at Button house soon. He reassured the family once again Richard would be allowed to visit regularly and they would be invited to the house once Richard was settled in. 

Mollified, Bess stepped back and allowed Richard to climb up onto the trap next to William, the family huddled together and waved as William clicked at the horse to move away, Richard twisted in his seat to wave at his family. Once they were out of sight, he faced forwards, his eyes scanning the horizon, eager to begin his new life. The journey to Button House was a pleasant affair for both men, a fine day to be out travelling, with the sun shining down upon them and a slight breeze to keep the temperature enjoyable. William's constant conversation had filled the void created by Richard's apprehension, he still couldn't believe this was happening, after that night - Kitty's accident. The family's perceived indifference and avoidance of him the next day, he still believed they blamed him as much as he blamed himself for Kitty's accident.

He thought he would never see her again, never have the opportunity to apologise, he believed that night would be a regret he would take to the grave. He would replay that night in his mind in agonising detail, for the rest of his life. But now, suddenly, just weeks later, he had been thrown a lifeline from the family he believed hated him. He had been offered a job – his dream job, a home, a wage, more perks than he had ever dreamed of. Richard still couldn't believe this was happening to him, his opportunity, his way out of the inn, his chance for redemption, coming from the most unlikely of sources.

He was content to allow the conversation wash over him, William's description of the house, the other staff, the stables and the horses he would be looking after. He described Richard's new life in such tender detail, lovingly bringing the characters and place to life for the younger man, Richard instinctively knew it would be a welcoming and homely place, he could picture it clearly in his mind. 

He was excited, but he couldn't dismiss the apprehension lurking at the fringes of his thoughts. A part of him still believed this to be some sort of elaborate trick. He half expected to dismount from the trap at Button house to be confronted by the thief-takers, to be clapped in irons and dragged off to prison. As much as it seemed unlikely, he couldn't believe Kitty's family had been so forgiving for his part in her accident. He resolved to bow and scrape before them, in thanks for this opportunity but also to demonstrate how sorry he was. William slowed the horse deliberately as they broke from the cover of trees and passed through the gates of Button house, he smiled as he glanced across to Richard – his jaw hanging open, silently taking in the impressive sight. The view of the magnificent house, William remembered being as impressed on his first day here too and he knew no words were needed. He allowed Richard to take this moment of silence to prepare for his new life at the manor.

Kitty was shaken from her daydreams in the walled garden by the clatter of the horse pulling up to the house, hoof beats and wheels striking and scraping on the gravel, then the comparative silence of low voices in conversation. She rushed from the garden to meet Richard, dismissing the wave of dizziness and nausea that washed over her, as a product of her standing up too quickly and the excitement of Richard's arrival. The man who occupied Kitty's thoughts had dismounted from the trap and stood staring up at the house, a frayed bag of belongings in each hand. He was in awe of the size - the grandeur - of the place. Kitty slowed to a walk as she saw him, she must give Richard the correct impression of her – and ladies did not run. She composed herself with all of the dignity she was able to muster, despite wanting nothing more than to grin at him and run to hug him. Kitty walked with grace, checking her posture as she approached, she couldn't help but beam at William as he caught her eye, tipped his hat to her and moved off to settle the horse in the stables.

Richard was distracted from his awestruck staring by the sight of Kitty in the corner of his vision, he dropped his bags, pulled the cap from his head and bowed deeply before rushing over to her, he almost tripped up in his excitement to approach her and she laughed at his obvious happiness. He barely restrained himself from pulling her into a joyful hug at the sight of her again – healed and smiling. Since the night of her accident he had attempted to always recall the image of her before the fall, remembering her afterwards with a broken arm was too painful for him. Here and now, she was as she had been when he had first seen her in his bar, sitting with her family, in all of her finery, but now with the confidence of being firmly within her comfort zone.

“Kitty!” He gushed, “are you well?”  
“All the better for seeing you again Richard! Welcome to Button house, welcome to your new home and your new life!”  
She threw her arms out either side of her, the gesture encompassing the house and grounds as she grinned at him.  
“You are so very kind Kitty, you and your family...I can't believe this is happening, this is my dream..I am so very grateful and I will not let you down.”  
“I know!” She laughed at his words in a friendly manner, wanting to ease his awkwardness, “I wanted you here because I know you will be the best fit for the job, but also because I count you as a friend and enjoy your company. I am grateful to you, for taking me out on the horses that night at your family's inn. Despite my injury, that was the most enjoyable night of my life! I'm healed now look, no harm done.” She held out the arm that had been broken, bent at the elbow, with her hand limp and fingers pointing at the ground as she waved her arm back and forth to demonstrate the movement she had regained. “You do not need to bow to me or my family. My father has assured me he views you as though you were his own son. You are one of us now Richard.”  
“Kitty...I...”  
“Come now,” she interrupted him to still any more of his unnecessary gratitude. “I'll have a servant take your bags to your room, let me give you a tour of the house and grounds before my father demands your attentions for a serious talk.”  
Richard smiled gratefully as he left his bags by the front door, Kitty tucked her hand into the crook of his arm and she led him firstly to the walled garden, delighted to have someone she cared for to share her beloved home with.


	15. Chapter 15 - "It's All The Colours At Once."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suggested listening:
> 
> Poets Of The Fall - Roses
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UdNiO3MY0wE&list=PLrcXkBsBsjNQsIobRqZ4_gw_uCVF1YlWZ&index=15

Richard allowed himself to be steered along the path and through the walled garden at Kitty's insistence, he glanced worriedly at her arm that had been broken, still bound tightly in a bandage. He took solace that her arm didn't look misshapen and the bandage was clean. He told himself she would be getting the best medical care, her family could afford to pay for the most reputable doctor in the area, she did look happier and healthier than he had expected her to be. He had assumed she would still be resting, sleeping and healing, he thought it could be weeks before he saw her, he certainly didn't expect her to be waiting eagerly for his arrival. He worried he was tiring her, but also saw the good his company was doing her, their conversation flowed as easily as it did that night, they had much to talk about with recounting tales of the past few weeks. Richard told of his relief and elation at Kerr's visit, Kitty told of hers as she convinced her father easily to send Kerr with the good news of Richard's offer of employment. Richard worried about how well he would perform in his new role, but Kitty's good arm that linked his cheered him, he felt as though anything was possible as long as she believed in him.

He wanted to tell her how much her belief in him meant, but he was distracted by how cold the skin of her exposed forearm felt against his. Richard searched her face and saw she looked tired and flushed. “Kitty, are you feeling quite well?”  
She turned her face to his, her sudden smile bringing a healthy glow to her features, he wondered if he was imaging the unease he had glimpsed on her face momentarily and chided himself for worrying excessively. She was recovering from a broken arm after all, she was allowed to feel less than her usual self just a few weeks later, lesser mortals would surely not be as active as she was.  
“All the better for having you here Richard.”  
He returned her grin, not wanting to push the point but still there remained a nagging doubt at the back of his mind. “I am surprised you are up and about so quickly after your accident, I had thought you would want to rest until you are recovered. After all, the faster you are healed, the quicker you can take me riding again.”

Kitty laughed, the sound of her mirth echoed around the walls of the garden and she squeezed his arm affectionately. “Of course, I have so been looking forward to riding with you again, and perhaps this time I can remain seated.”  
“I feel as though that would be for the best, yes.”  
“Terrible judgement on my part. My timing was ill-considered for a start and that was not the correct way to dismount.”  
Kitty searched Richard's tight smile, his face didn't portray the lightness his words suggested and she nudged him gently towards a stone bench, pulling him down to sit beside her. “Please don't look so worried, I just need to sit for a while to regain my breath.”

Richard attempted to dispel the memory of Kitty falling from her horse that repeated in his mind, he didn't feel as though she was haunted by the same images, if anything it should be worse for her. She was the one who had sustained the injury, he expected to find her more subdued after that horrific experience, but Kitty did not appear fazed by anything. Richard marvelled at how strong and brave she was, to be able to act as her usual bubbly self after all that had happened to her. She was one in a million, no doubt.  
“I get the impression you've been doing too much since you returned home, I would hope your servants have been strict in telling you to rest.”  
“They can tell me nothing, I am my own woman and I shall do what I please.”  
That warm grin once again put Richard momentarily off his stride, but he felt as though he must press the issue, for Kitty's sake.

“I'm sure, but forgive me – you look flushed, are you sure you wouldn't prefer to retire awhile and I promise to seek you out once I've settled in?”  
“I may be coming down with a flu, at most, perhaps from the travelling, perhaps that night...being outdoors in the early hours without a warm coat...it is nothing. I will be fine. I have aches, I feel tired and short of breath quickly now – I need to rest more often. My heart feels as though it is racing today. But I am confident it will pass.”  
Richard turned to face her, “please look after yourself Kitty.”  
His earnest expression wiped the smile from her face as she nodded solemnly in response, “For you, I will rest, now you're here at last I will take your advice. Let me show you the stables now and I'll leave you in your room to unpack. I shall rest until dinner.”

Richard was satisfied with this response, they were both happy to sit in silence for a moment, experiencing the peace of the garden. It was almost silent apart from the occasional bee exploring the nearby flowers and the gentle lapping of the water in the centre of the garden. The scent of the flowers and the gentle sun warming them in their private corner of the estate, combined to ease both of their troubles. Both Kitty and Richard felt they could now release a breath it seemed as though they had been holding in since the night they went riding.

After a while, when Kitty was ready to move again, Richard jumped to his feet and offered his hand to assist Kitty to stand. “The perfect gentleman!” Kitty laughed.  
“Only for you, my lady.” Richard winked and Kitty happily linked her arm in his as they walked. They slowly made their way through the walled garden, Kitty pointing out the different flowers as Richard nodded along and tried to remember all of their names. He hoped he would have time to care for this garden, alongside his duties with the horses, he enjoyed flowers and could see how much Kitty loved them also. They left the garden and meandered behind the house through the ornamental gardens until they reached the stable block. Richard was impressed by the two storey building, consisting of precisely cut blocks the colour of fine sand, with it's wide arched doorways and bright red door and window frames. The building looked much too ornate to be a mere stable block, a mark of how fine the estate was, the stables were evidently well-cared for, even the building was regularly cleaned and the paintwork looked fresh. The building emanated prestige and the familiar smell of hay and the comforting scent of warm hair from the horses.

He stopped for a moment to take it all in, and Kitty remained at his side, allowing him this moment to be introduced to his new life. “It's wonderful.” Richard murmured.  
“I just know you'll love it here.” Kitty was delighted by his response, taking pride in her home, and the stables she was especially fond of.  
“I already do,” Richard assured her as they approached the stables, walking slowly over the gravel, Richard's excitement dimmed by Kitty seeming to struggle. Her skin was still cool to the touch despite the warm day and her breath laboured. He wanted her to leave him here and rest, worrying this was too much too soon for her, a broken arm was bound to take a toll on anyone. Even Kitty with her endless energy and enthusiasm.

Kitty led him up to the large archway with it's doors propped open to allow in the fresh air of the Spring afternoon. William was perched outside on an old three legged stool, he was brushing a saddle clean, with a bucket of soapy water in front of him and a brush in hand. His stained shirtsleeves were rolled past his elbows and he raised his head at their approach, squinting into the sun.

A smile sprung to his face as he dropped the brush into the bucket and placed the saddle carefully over a nearby fence to dry. He bowed to them both when they were within earshot, “Mistress Kitty....Richard...I had wondered when you would be gracing the stables with your presence my lad. I can see mistress Kitty has kept you busy so far.”

“I have been giving him a quick tour, the walled garden, the back of the house, but I fear today's tour must come to an end here. I am in need of rest before dinner and would appreciate if you would show Richard around the stables and help him settle in.”  
“It would be my pleasure mistress, leave him with me and he will attend dinner much less ignorant of our ways than he is now.”  
“Much obliged William, I will see you both at dinner, goodbye for now Richard.”  
Both men bowed as Kitty turned and picked her way gingerly across the gravel surface back to the house. The men stood shoulder to shoulder, watching her retreating form as if they could both sense something was wrong, Richard was the first to break the silence. “I don't mean to speak out of turn, but I got the impression mistress Kitty isn't well. That is...she doesn't look herself...What I mean to say, I am worried she is suffering from some...illness perhaps.”  
“Aye, lad.” William didn't look at Richard, “I have been worrying the same myself. I'm no doctor as you know but I wondered if it was merely the fatigue of recovering from that arm of hers at first. Then she was so excited at preparing for your arrival, she seemed to be getting better. But now you're here, she is looking very tired today, I hope it is only that. She has had her fair share of pain with that arm, it was more than she should have been dealt, such a gentle soul.”

Richard nodded gravely in response, not that William noticed. When Kitty had disappeared from their line of sight, it seemed to break the spell that had befallen the men, William tore his gaze away from the path Kitty had taken, looked at Richard before cheerily telling him he looked like a beggar after their journey. 

“Covered in dust from the road you are, what a state to have greeted mistress Kitty in. We don't stand for such untidiness in this house, mind you. You will have to buck up and clean up sharpish.” This did not seem like a reproach from kindly William as Richard assured him he would ensure in the future he was better turned out. “You would do well to always look to your own presentation first, the servants are a reflection of the household, we have good masters here – the best. They look after us and have went out of their way to make a place for you and welcome you into the household. You should repay their kindness by being well presented first, and working hard second. If you remember that you'll go far here, mark my words. I won't be here forever after all, and the stables will need a strong hand to take charge when I can no longer fulfil my duties. There are big plans on the horizon and you'll be at the centre my lad. Now come, I'll show you around the stables, introduce you to the horses. Then you can unpack, get your room set up how you want it, bathe and change for dinner.”  
“Thank you William, I will take heed of your advice, I know I have a lot to learn and know that I'll be taught by the best.”

William laughed, “there's no need for your honeyed tongue around these parts my lad, it's all very informal and I have no truck with fancy words. Think of me more as a friendly uncle, your master is the lord of the manor, but he rarely disturbs us here in the stables. Even when he does, he will address you man to man, he won't talk down to you, he's good like that. You are fine to talk to him as you talk to me – but address him as a sir of course.”  
“Of course.”  
“There you are then. Righto.” William turned and headed inside the stable block, with Richard following dutifully behind. William halted at the first occupied stall, “Now I don't know how much you and mistress Kitty talked about the horses that night you were first introduced. I'm assuming she rode out on one of her own horses?”  
“On Thomas, yes.”  
“Ah, well he is the more green of the two. I've known him to spook when I've had him out. Not to worry, she would have had her reasons and what's done is done.”


	16. Chapter 16 - "I agree, Pat should be in charge."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suggested listening:
> 
> Allman Brown - Fields of England
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HSFF0gds5Ks&list=PLrcXkBsBsjNQsIobRqZ4_gw_uCVF1YlWZ&index=16

William absently patted the horse he stood beside, their neck stretched over the stable door, searching for treats in William's pockets as the horse nudged him repeatedly but gently. “This is Patrick.” Richard approached the other side of the horse and reached to pat the other side of his neck as he murmured a greeting.  
William smiled at the lad's obvious respect and natural way with horses before he continued. “Now you might have guessed from his name, this one's lineage is Irish, the master bought him from a dealer who had him shipped over as a yearling. Officially he's called Irish Castle and was supposed to be a point-to-pointer, but I'm too old to be riding so recklessly and the master never got round to finding a suitable jockey to train him and ride him competitively. Shame really, he's a fine specimen, he could have made a name for himself under the right hand,” William paused with a wistful look in his eyes as though he regretted the missed opportunity for this horse. “He's a good carriage horse though, can't complain. He's an easy hack too, steady and quiet but he can go when you ask, fine set of legs and lungs on him if you care to test him.”

“He's a fine animal alright,” Richard agreed, taking in the dark bay horse, he looked almost black in the dim light of the stables, his mane and forelock black but twinged with a hint of rust. He stood firm at around sixteen hands Richard guessed, strong but sleek, not quite the lithe physique of a race horse but certainly not the squat set of a traditional carriage horse. “Irish castle,” he murmured and the horse swung his head around to regard the newcomer, Richard ran his palm gently down his nose, stroking his thumb over the soft skin of the nostrils as they flared . Man and horse stared at one another, each weighing up the other.  
“He's getting the measure of you, alright. Never known him to dislike anyone yet.” As if the horse had heard and understood William's words, he nudged Richard's shoulder, forcing him to take a step back to regain his balance and the man grinned broadly. “I think we'll get along just fine.”

“Aye,” William nodded, pleased at Richard's interaction with the horse so far, perhaps mistress Kitty had not over-estimated Richard's ability after all. “Come along then, let's get you re-acquainted with Thomas the troublemaker.” Richard gave Patrick a final heavy pat on the side of his neck before moving off to follow William past an empty stall, before they reached a familiar horse. Thomas stood in readiness, head over the door of his box, ears forward, eyes searching, sniffing the air at Richard's approach. He had turned his head expectantly to watch the men draw near. William stood back to observe as Richard clicked his tongue at the horse and Thomas responded by flicking his ears and nodding his head as if in greeting.

“Hello again, you...I don't know if you remember me, but we didn't part as friends when we last met. I wasn't happy with you at all, but I hope we can make up for that, if you're sorry for what you've done.” In response, Thomas lifted his nose to Richard's hair and snorted, William laughed, “that's Thomas for you, always more of an independent spirit, needs a firmer hand than our Patrick. He's a grand lad, but easier distracted, he needs to be kept on task. You'll find him a dream when they're pulling the carriage together, they get on really well, and Patrick is a calming influence on Thomas, he slides into place just nice. But when you hack this one out, he'll want to be away with you and you need to be ready for him, to hold on or pull him back if you need to.”

Richard nodded at William's evaluation as he stared critically up at the horse, again standing at a good sixteen hands, darker than Patrick, Thomas was almost entirely black, with a white mark on his forehead that looked uncannily like a sickle moon. He curled the fingers of his left hand inwards, perpendicular to his palm, and stroked the side of Thomas' face with the outside of his fingers. The horse seemed content to stare ahead, undisturbed by Richard's presence, settled by his touch. William was also pleased, Richard had a natural way with the horses, he was confident the lad would fit in well here, he was just what this stable needed. A young man with a natural talent and aptitude with the horses to keep them in check and look after them with all of the care and attention they deserved. They would do well under his supervision, of this William was sure. 

“This one is Stormy Beech on his certificate, Thomas – as you know - to us. The Storm in his name came from his sire, fiery bugger that one, Stormy by name – Stormy by nature. The master bought him, I think as a dare more than anything, wanting to know if he inherited his sire's wilfulness. Thankfully he hasn't, not to the same extent at least. I'm sure the master would have thought it great fun to have a horse like his sire in the yard, but I have no time for a beast who is always trying to unseat you. This one is amiable enough as you'll find. I'll have you hack them both around the back field tomorrow so you get a feel for how they go before you do any real work with them. Now let me introduce you to the final member of this establishment...the lady of the house wanted a cob to hack when these two lads were away with the carriage. Lord knows why the master decided this one would be a good fit, but there you go.”

William moved off, passing another empty stall next to Thomas and halted at the next stall over, looking in with a frown. Richard stood next to him, this horse declined to join them at the door, instead she stood towards the back of the box, staring balefully at them. She was slightly smaller, perhaps fifteen hands, a solid cob, dependable looking, a horse as safe as houses by the looks of her. She was a pleasant chestnut hue, with her blonde forelock falling over one eye, giving her more of a reproachful look than perhaps she would have if it were swept to the centre of her forehead. “Now,” William began, more hesitant in his description than he had been for the other horses. “Don't get me wrong, she's a decent horse, no nastiness in her, she won't bite or throw you deliberately. But by the gods, if madam here doesn't feel like going for a stroll in the morning, you'll have a job to get a halter on her. Wilful mare she is. She goes well when she's in the mood, but she'll spend a lot of time looking at you like she is now...as if she is disgusted by your very existence. She'll become more amiable if you've a pocket full of oats when you're asking something of her, that's a good trick to remember, she's more lukewarm to your instructions if she can smell food on you. I'll show you where I keep all of that in the tack room to make sure you two get off on the right foot.”

Richard nodded to show he was listening and taking in all of this information, he stepped forward to lean on the door of the stall, his arms hanging over into the box. He clicked his tongue and called soothingly at her, “Can I say hello girl? Come on over and let me get a good look at you.”  
“Fanny,” William added helpfully, “we call her Fanny...Maynooth Princess to give her the proper title.” He stopped, silenced by the audible sigh the horse gave as she slowly moved, her joints that had locked into place as she stood dozing, flexing again to move towards Richard. She grudgingly offered Richard her nose as he murmured soothingly at her, moving slowly and patting her when she showed enough interest in him not to pull away from his outstretched hand.

“Well,” William wiped the back of his hand across his forehead in surprise, “she's not usually so forthcoming with her affection, you may have made a friend for life there my lad. Enjoy her favour, it isn't offered to many.” He gave Richard a moment to become acquainted with Fanny before continuing, “now I'll show you the tack room and give you time to yourself before dinner. I appreciate this is a lot to take in for one day.”

Richard was shown to his new room and was impressed by it's size and white washed walls, the light streaming through the windows and the amount of storage space he knew he would never fill. It was a world away from his small, dark room at the inn, he allowed his gaze to rove over the freshly laundered bedding, curtains hanging at the window, a full length mirror standing proudly in the corner, with no cracks in the glass. This was a room that should belong to someone of a higher station than that of a mere stable lad and he was again struck by a wave of gratitude he felt for Kitty and her family for offering him this opportunity.

He was comforted in that he could smell the hay and horses even here, he felt at home already. He thanked William, who left him to bathe the dirt of the road from himself and change into his best and only suit for dinner. He took his time staring at his reflection in the mirror, marvelling at it's opulence, his new status in the world. He couldn't help but feel inferior, he knew his suit was ill-fitting, it being a hand-me-down from his father, it was worn and faded, there was a loose thread on the cuff that he picked at absently as he gazed at his reflection. Never before had he seen himself like this, he looked...older than he had this morning, more worldly-wise. 

After several minutes, Richard tore his gaze from his reflection, not wanting to be late for dinner on his first day. He stood straighter and pulled back his shoulders, with a final glance around his new room with pride, he happily made his way downstairs to meet William at the entrance of the stable block. The older man looked him up and down and seemed to approve of his attire, after a curt nod, William led the way to the house with Richard following, trying to remember the few etiquette rules he had been taught. He was determined to end this perfect day by making a good impression on his new masters.

Kitty had told him when they were walking in the walled garden earlier, the lord and lady of the manor didn't want to overwhelm him as he arrived, instead allowing Kitty and William to show him around before tonight's dinner. They would welcome him officially into the household tonight, with a family dinner. Even this, William assured him, would be an informal affair, Richard had not expected – as a servant, a mere stable-boy – to be invited into the house to dine with the masters at their very own table. Yet here he was, following William into the dining room nervously, he had tried to keep his head bowed in submission, but found his attention drawn uncontrollably to the fine décor of the house, such decadent surroundings he had never dreamed to find himself amongst. Wallpaper bedecked every wall, thick and patterned, it's rich scarlet and forest green colours highlighted by the numerous beeswax candles in the sconces lining the walls.

Richard marvelled at the mahogany furniture, the statues and ornaments that adorned every space and surface, as if discarded carelessly as there were so many fine things in the house. The dining room was graced with more mahogany furniture – tall bookshelves lining the walls, with spaces for wide doorways at either side of a wall. William had leaned in and murmured to Richard “this isn't the main dining room, this is the smaller room more frequently used by the family as they rarely entertain more than this room can accommodate.” Richard had gawped at this information, this was the second dining room? There was an even bigger one? This house was a magical world, ethereal.

He wasn't given much time to admire the surroundings as the lord and lady of the manor soon entered the room, followed by Kitty and her sister. Richard bowed low to them all, Kitty giggled at his formality and her father assured Richard there was no need for “all of that pomp” as he grasped Richard's hand in a strong handshake and bade him sit at the table with his family and William. Richard found himself seated next to William, opposite Kitty, with her father to his right at the head of the table. He was apprehensive at being in close conversational range to his new master but was soon put at ease, William and Kitty had been right, the lord of the manor was relaxed, he addressed Richard as an equal rather than a servant and the conversation flowed between the two of them. Richard's worries were laid to rest as he relaxed, Kitty's father enquired of his life at the inn, his experience with the horses and they discussed plans for him at the house. His proposed tasks were put to him as suggestions rather than orders, Richard felt as though he could refuse if he was being asked to do something he was uncomfortable with, but everything Kitty's father mentioned he was eager to involve himself with. Richard nodded along as Kitty's father outlined his thoughts, happy to have someone new with whom to converse about the horses. “William will see how you handle the horses tomorrow, I want you to take your time with them, get a good feel for who they are and how they go. When you're comfortable with them all I'd like you to see how they gallop, see if they've got any race in them – I've high hopes for Thomas at least. It has long been an ambition of mine to go into point-to-pointing. If you're happy to race, I will see about getting you a good runner. Ideally I want those stables filled – I'd build another block and take on more stablehands if we can source the right horses.”

Food was brought out, Richard attempted to give it his full attention and savour the exotic flavours and dishes he would never have encountered at the inn. He was, however, frequently distracted by the conversation of Kitty's father, they were disturbed on one occasion by a laugh from the opposite end of the table.  
“Oh darling, do allow Richard to finish his food before it grows too cold. The poor lad has had a busy day, grant him some time to adjust to his new life here before you start with your schemes.”  
Kitty's mother admonished gently, humour dancing in her eyes alongside a sympathy for Richard,  
she was all too aware of her husband's enthusiasm and feared Richard would tire of his voice by the end of the night. Richard did appear as tired as he felt, but he was vainly trying to keep up with the stream of excited plans from Kitty's father. He was disappointed he had not, as yet, been presented with the opportunity to speak to Kitty over dinner, he waited patiently for a gap in the conversation which he could use.

At his wife's insistence, Kitty's father slapped Richard heartily on the back, “my good man, I do apologise, there will of course be plenty of time for us to discuss these matters at a later date when you are ready...For now please, eat, drink and consider us your family henceforth.” He led the table in a toast to Richard and new beginnings, Richard glanced across at Kitty and his grin faded at her shaking hand holding her wine glass and the strained smile on her face. He wanted to ask if she was feeling well but as soon as the toast had been partaken, she addressed the table.

“Everyone, please forgive me, I am afraid I am not feeling at all well and I should retire to rest. I will see you all tomorrow.” She attempted to stand from the table but stumbled and almost fell, her sister reached out an arm and caught her, “Sister, you do not look well, should I call for a doctor?”  
“No,” Kitty replied firmly, her face was pale and drawn, she leaned on her sister for support but flashed an unsure smile to everyone else who were now all on their feet. She allowed herself to be led from the room, her sister gingerly assisting her through to house and up to her room.  
“You do not look at all well, please allow me to call for the doctor, it won't take him long to arrive and perhaps he can...”  
“No, please, I will be well with rest.” Kitty interrupted wearily, wanting only to sleep now. “Thank you, but all I need is to sleep, in the morning you will find me much recovered, I am sure.”  
Her sister looked down at her doubtfully, Kitty sat on the edge of the bed and looked too weak and tired to undress for bed. “May I assist you into your bedclothes at least?”  
“No thank you, I shall take a moment to allow this sickness to pass and then I shall attend to it myself. I'm sure I will feel well enough in a moment. Please do not fuss, return to dinner and celebrate on my behalf.”

Kitty's sister looked doubtful but bade her goodnight and left the room at Kitty's insistence. Once she was alone, Kitty unwrapped the bandage from her injured arm and gazed approvingly at the skin that was now healed. There was no visible sign of her injury, she still felt a stiffness and weakness in the joint but was confident that would fade with time. She had planned to retire but was overwhelmed by the effort it took the remove the bandage. Instead, she lay on top of the covers, still fully clothed, 'I just need a moment,' she promised herself. 'A short rest, then I will be well enough to prepare for bed and sleep, in the morning – I'm sure – all will be well again.'

She lay absently gazing at the rocking horse in the corner of the room, a moment later she was asleep.


	17. Chapter 17 - "I'm Kitty, I'm wearing what I died in."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suggested listening:
> 
> Linkin Park - One More Light
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tm8LGxTLtQk&list=PLrcXkBsBsjNQsIobRqZ4_gw_uCVF1YlWZ&index=17

The following morning dawned clear and bright, promising another sunny day with a whisper of a breeze, it would be a day filled with excitement for Richard. His first day of working at Button House. He woke early, dressed quickly and headed downstairs to greet the horses, happiness radiating from him as bright as the sun's rays that were streaming through the windows.

William set him to work with the morning duties and once they were completed he had Richard tack up Pat to take him out for an introductory hack around the back fields. Richard rode Pat at a walk down the lane, with William on foot by his side, all were in high spirits with the pleasant weather and company. Richard felt as though he were standing ten foot tall, unbreakable now he was back in the saddle, with a new life and a job he could enjoy for the rest of his days. The men swapped stories of the horses they had cared for in the past, their triumphs and injuries in riding, they were accompanied by the birdsong, guided by the narrow lane flanked by hedgerows on either side. 

The lane opened up onto fields a little way after they had left the house behind, Richard felt the familiar thrill run through him once again, gazing at the open space from between his horse's ears. He had gathered his reins and adjusted his seat, tensing his body in readiness before he recalled today would be a gentle hack. No speed, no danger, merely an opportunity for himself and Pat to become acquainted. Richard relaxed his grip on the reins and sat up straighter, he couldn't help but feel a twinge of disappointment that marred his elation.

For Richard, riding was everything, it had always been his dream since his hands were strong enough to hold reins and his legs long enough to reach the stirrups. It was the only thing he had ever wanted to do with his life, every second spent in the saddle had been cherished. It was a strange feeling today however, since he hadn't ridden since the night of Kitty's accident Today was bittersweet but he had climbed up into the saddle and picked up the reins as though nothing had happened. The muscle memory taking over, all the years of riding horses for his family's inn fresh in his mind, he could ride without having to consider his movements. He was grateful for this now, having so much on his mind. As soon as Richard swung up into the saddle he left all of his troubles on the ground, the memory of Kitty's accident lay dormant back at the yard. The restlessness in his mind subdued, leaving only the clarity of a fresh breeze, the warm smell of the horse and the feeling of strength and freedom that comes from riding.

Richard could, at least take solace in knowing Kitty was recovering from her injury, he would be much reassured when she was back to her usual self – the Kitty he rode out with that night they met. He did worry about her leaving dinner early last night, her ashen face and tired expression, but as he encouraged Pat to pick up his pace from a walk into a trot, he would worry about Kitty when he returned to the house.

The house that was currently waking up slowly, the quiet movement of the servants slipping through the rooms and hallways as they started their morning routines with a practised efficiency. The hush that was soon to be broken in the most dramatic fashion.

The scream ricocheted through the house.

It was heard by all of the servants inside, so loud was it's volume in the otherwise quiet house, so desperate was it's tone, in the otherwise calm environment. All of the servants stopped whatever task they were busying themselves with and instantly ran to investigate. They were all gripped by the same fear, knowing something terrible must have occurred for someone to produce a sound such as that scream. The fear travelled around the house faster than the speed of light, infecting all it came into contact with. The house's inhabitants were all panicked, dreading discovering the source of the noise but unable to prevent themselves from hurrying towards it.

William and Richard were spared the terrible sound and the resulting flurry of activity, they remained in blissful ignorance. William stood in the centre of the field, turning slowly for his gaze to follow Richard cantering around the edge of the field. The older man assessing his horsemanship with a silent, practised eye. Both men were concentrating on their tasks, William started when he realised a footman had run into the field and was approaching him swiftly, panting, sweating.

A cold shiver travelled down William's spine, he didn't need his colleage to speak, the haunted look in his eyes explained all it needed to. Something was very wrong. William forced himself to remain calm as the footman stopped beside him, bending over with his hands on his knees, gulping in air to catch his breath, struggling to speak. Whether the struggle originated from the exertion of running from the house, or the subject matter of what he was about to say, it was difficult to fathom. But he wouldn't be here - he wouldn't have ran - if this wasn't incredibly important. This was clearly something that couldn't wait a couple of hours until William and Richard returned to the house.

“William...Richard...”  
William nodded at the footman in greeting, not wishing to interrupt, Richard was too far away to hear and so far hadn't noticed the footman joining them on the field.  
“...It's mistress Kitty....mistress Kitty...she...”  
William paled, sensing the tone of the man's voice, this was the worst case scenario. This was what the inhabitants of Button House had been holding their breath over for the past week, silently watching, hoping mistress Kitty's broken arm would heal without complication. The family had told the servants of the doctor's warning, Kitty's injury wasn't straightforward, there was no guarantee it would heal completely. There was a chance there could be an infection of the blood, no way of knowing without putting Kitty at further risk. It was a waiting game to see how she would heal. A dangerous game, there would be no obvious sign. If there was an infection in the blood, they had been warned mistress Kitty would become ill very quick. There had been many unspoken prayers and guarded looks exchanged between servants of late, none of them wishing to voice their worries in case it would somehow jinx mistress Kitty's recovery.

William didn't wait for the footman to catch his breath and finish the sentence, he spun around and bawled as loud as he could across the field, hoping his voice would reach and convey the urgency, as he knew his legs could not carry him to Richard as well as his voice would in this moment. “RICHARD! GET OVER HERE NOW!”

Richard lifted his head, a frown knitting his brow as he was concentrating on his horse and their movements, momentarily confused, but sensing it would be wise to obey. He was surprised to finally notice the footman panting beside William, the man had clearly ran, but what could be the rush? He trotted over to William, who grabbed the side of the horse's halter as soon as they were in reach. The footman had regained speech now, but was still looking lost as he glanced from William to Richard. “Dismount Richard.” William spoke softly but Richard detected a steely undertone to his words, not angry, but heavy with tension.

Richard felt something in the air, some unspoken understanding that passed between the two other men. Something was wrong. The footman had come to deliver bad news, Richard wondered what could be so important he would run all of the way down here.

“Mistress Kitty...” The footman valiantly began again, “she was found this morning...she was...she is....may the gods forgive me....she's dead.”

The words hung in the air, suspended in time. Richard was unsure how long he stood at the horse's side, who also seemed to sense the tension and stood still as if listening. He stood in the bright morning sunshine and his brain would not allow him to believe this, it could not be true. Bad news did not come on days such as today. Kitty....Kitty couldn't be....no...He couldn't believe it, he wouldn't.

He was oblivious to his legs moving, only vaguely aware of the pain in his chest when he realised he was running, tearing across the field, along the lane back towards the house. His lungs protested and he wondered when he had last taken a breath. If only he could save the air in his lungs, if only he could refrain from breathing himself, if only he could sacrifice his breath to give her life. He was repeating to himself, 'if I can make it to that tree ahead without taking a breath, Kitty will be fine.' Mantras, prayers he repeated ever more desperately as the cold trickle of fear snaked down his spine. He would have shouted, screamed out loud if he had enough air in his lungs to expel.

Richard reached the house, after what felt an agonisingly long time, he tore open the front door and received no complaints as his muddy feet skidded across the beautifully clean tiles. There were no housekeepers abroad to chide him this morning. No...That didn't mean...They were merely elsewhere, he would receive a sharp talking to later, he would take a severe beating - if it would mean Kitty was well.

He took the stairs two at a time, draining the final dregs of his energy to reach Kitty as soon as he was able to. He was on the first floor, the corridor where her bedroom was. He was outside her bedroom door, the world seemed to have fallen silent around him, his chest heaved as he fought for breath. As the unearthly hush of a Winter's night under a heavy snowfall when all sounds are muffled and any echoes lie buried deep in the snow. He didn't know what to expect but not knowing what lay beyond the door was worse. He did not linger outside, thrusting open the door with more force than he intended. It swung heavily on it's hinges, prevented from hitting the wall behind only by it's own weight. He stumbled forward into the room to a sea of stricken faces as the gathered crowd all turned to look at the intruder. 

Everyone was here - housemaids, footmen, valets, lady's maids, butlers, kitchen maids. He had forgotten all of their names in this moment, he saw only their faces, staring dumbly back at him. He wanted to shake them out of this melancholy rumination, he was angry now. He believed this to be some sort of cruel joke, an initiation ritual. He still had no breath to shout the frustration that welled up inside him, instead pushing forward into their midst, not caring at how rude he must appear.

The crowd parted before him although he was fully prepared to use force if the need should arise. Richard reached the front of the group and looked down, Kitty was asleep on her bed. That's all. 

She was asleep, he didn't understand what all the fuss was about. She was merely sleeping. He was angry with everyone in the room, the idiots all storming in here, they would wake her up, the unthinking morons. He wanted to shoo everyone from the room, rail at them until they left, to let Kitty sleep. They must know she needed to sleep, to recover from her injury. She needed to rest, they all needed to leave her to it. He would show her the progress he had made with the horses in a few days, once she was fully rested. She would see him ride, in a few weeks perhaps she would be well enough to ride with him, a walk around the field – nothing too strenuous. They could ride out in full daylight this time, not having to sneak around illicitly under the cover of moonlight. She had promised him a ride.

Kitty's mother and sister both knelt in front of him, her mother held Kitty's hand and her sister gripped the bed covers by Kitty's legs fiercely. Her knuckles were white with the strength of her grip. Richard noticed this small detail, he found himself staring at those clenched hands, the world reduced to Kitty's sister alone. When he was looking at those hands, he didn't have to look elsewhere, he didn't have to think about anything else. He didn't have to know, he could remain ignorant of the truth that fought to enter his brain. Kitty's mother and sister were both crying, wailing, hysterical. As he remained standing silently behind them.

“She's gone.”  
A deep voice, deepened further by sobs spoke next to him, Richard started, he had not noticed Kitty's father standing by his side. Richard felt an arm around his shoulder, but whether the grip was comforting or holding on to him for support, he could not tell. Kitty's father clutched him in a familiar gesture as if Richard was his own son. He didn't know how he felt about this, it seemed wrong, he wanted to turn and leave this room. He should not have come. If he left now none of this would be happening, he could go back to the field, get back on the horse and ride. Later, he would see Kitty at dinner, he would tell her about his day. Later. At dinner. He would tell her. 

He opened his mouth to speak but realised his chest was still heaving with the effort of sprinting as fast as he could from the field. The breath caught in his throat, he choked back sobs that threatened to engulf him as he suddenly saw, with a blinding clarity, how still Kitty lay.

The knowledge struck Richard harder than hitting the cobbles from falling off a speeding horse. How deep her sleep was, it was the sleep where there would be no rousing, no amount of servants in her room would disturb her now. She would not wake. Ever again.

“I'm sorry you had to see her like this....I'm sorry you didn't get to spend more time with her. I know how fond of you she was...she spoke of you so often...we all felt as though we know you as one of our own, from her stories.”  
Kitty's father spoke softly next to him, Richard knew this as he recognised the voice, felt the arm around his shoulders. But the words sounded as though they originated from far away, he heard them as if from underwater. They were distorted, unreal. Richard could not make sense of them, of any of this.

She looked so peaceful.

Richard could not find words to reply. He wished he could address Kitty, everyone in the room, call order and semblance to the situation, all he could do was step forward to stand next to the kneeling form of Kitty's mother, crying softly as she stroked her daughter's hand and murmured to her. Words Kitty would never hear.

He stared down at Kitty's face for what felt like an eternity, willing her - with all of his might - to wake. He swore one moment he saw her eyelids flutter as if they were opening, as though she was about to wake and see them all standing around her, she would smile and tell them to not look so worried. He soon realised the movement he thought he saw was the tears that had sprung to his eyes and distorted his vision. She blurred as the tears continued, he thought if there was one person who wouldn't mind him crying, who wouldn't judge him for this show of emotion – it would be Kitty.

His legs gave out from underneath him and he sank to his knees, Kitty's father had been staring worriedly at his back, wondering if Richard understood Kitty was....that she was no longer with them. He wondered vaguely if he himself was dealing with the news. Kitty's mother turned her tear-stained face towards him, barely recognising him, but taking her free hand and placing it over his, giving him a weak smile which he did not see, so engrossed with Kitty as he was. 

She looked so peaceful.

She was merely sleeping, that was all. If he stared at her long enough, if he believed strongly enough, she would awaken. That's all it took, it was only a matter of time. His brain desperately sought an explanation that was different to the cold truth of the situation in front of him. He couldn't deal with this. He needed to believe there was still a chance.

The seconds stretched out, they could have all been encapsulated within a vacuum, no time or outside influences penetrating this morbid sanctuary. Richard shouted at Kitty, impatient now for her to wake, to end this cruel game. He shouted and shouted until a sob caught in his throat and he heard a high-pitched noise that he recognised originated from within himself. He realised he had not been shouting after all. It had all been in his head.

He attempted to speak now, but all that would leave his mouth was a croak. He could not form the words. It did not matter, he could not find the right words to say. Speech was meaningless now. He continued to stare at Kitty's beautiful face.

She looked so peaceful.

In their grief, no-one in the room noticed the rocking horse in the corner, what had been Kitty's favourite toy as a child, but had lain still since she had outgrown it. Long forgotten by everyone but Kitty, it became conspicuous now by it's movement. All in the room were gathered around Kitty's bed, their backs turned to the horse, and yet it was slowly rocking back and forth as if pushed by an invisible hand, gently as though for comfort or as a distraction. There was almost a tenderness in the way it moved, as if pushed by someone who had loved the horse from childhood. A final goodbye to the possession that meant so much in life.


	18. Epilogue - "What Will Become Of Us?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suggested Listening:
> 
> Runrig - The Only Rose
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-7mf_v5KjN8&list=PLrcXkBsBsjNQsIobRqZ4_gw_uCVF1YlWZ&index=18

Richard was unaware of the people in the room around him, they faded into the background, a mild irritation he had no energy to acknowledge, much less deal with, right now. He ignored them, until he felt a hand on his shoulder - a strong grip. It felt as though the pressure of that hand was the only thing keeping him grounded, he was in danger of fading away without that link to this terrible reality. Part of him wanted the hand to drop, to not feel the presence of another human being, he wanted to be left alone, he wanted to disappear. He did not want to live in a world without Kitty. 

He stood, instinctively, the section of his brain that was not overcome with grief had taken over and was controlling his actions, standing felt right, in this room where so much was wrong. He was turned away from the bed, still not bothering to see who it was who held his shoulder, he shot a final look over his shoulder at Kitty before he was led from the room.

The next thing he was aware of was being pushed firmly down into a chair in the dining room, with no memory of having moved through the house or walking downstairs. Richard was aware of the clink of glass behind him that seemed unnaturally loud and jarred his frayed nerves. A tumbler of amber liquid was placed onto the table in front of him - with too much force, causing it's contents to reach up the sides of the glass. Richard finally raised his eyes to the ashen face of Kitty's father, ready to protest, refuse the drink. He couldn't possibly, he was merely a servant, he had no right to partake in the master's whisky. These thoughts came trudging through his mind as if he were wading through a snowdrift, dragging himself along slowly, using too much effort for an ordinarily simple task.

“Drink.” The single word from Kitty's father came as an order he couldn't refuse, it instantly stalled his protests. “you need this...gods know I do.” Kitty's father swallowed the contents of his tumbler in one go and poured himself another generous measure. Richard stared into his glass as if hoping to find answers, or a relief to his pain at the least. He reached out an unsteady hand and gripped the glass tightly. He lifted the tumbler to his face tentatively, the strong smell of the whisky catching in his nostrils. He took a deep breath and drank it in one go as Kitty's father had done. He coughed as it burned his throat, a tight smile shadowed the face of Kitty's father, as he watched Richard splutter, twisting his mouth in distaste. “It's best to sip it if you aren't used to it.”

Richard's glass was filled again and he cradled it protectively, staring at the whisky intently without moving to take another drink. He knew no more until the next day.

Richard woke the following morning, confused. He was groggy, his head pounding, his throat sore, his arm felt unnaturally heavy as he lifted it to cover his eyes from the sunlight creeping through the window. He didn't possess the energy to roll over, to shield his eyes from the offending light. He opened his eyes slowly, squinting at the unfamiliar room, it took several moments to remember he was in his new lodgings, above the stables at Kitty's house. Kitty.

The thought of her hit him like one of the horses had kicked him in the chest. He suddenly felt as though he were drowning, being dragged below the surface of a freezing river, his breath caught in his throat as his lungs struggled to take in air. He couldn't fight this all-encompassing feeling. He was being suffocated under the weight of his grief. The memories from yesterday replaying painfully over and over in his mind. He fought against the memories that flashed before his eyes in a sequence of ever-increasingly awful images. Reliving yesterday made him want to curl into a ball, with his hands over his face and scream away the pain, until there was nothing left. 

Instead, he forced himself to scramble awkwardly out of bed, hastily washing and pulling on clothes. He clattered down the stairs, taking them two at a time in his hurry, William was seeing to the horses. He called for Richard as the younger man barrelled towards him along the corridor, he hadn't heard - hadn't seen William - who had planted himself firmly in Richard's path, braced to prevent him from leaving.

Richard did not alter his stride as he was about to pass William, who was still talking, trying to avert the lad's attention to himself. Richard did not react and William had no choice, he grabbed Richard's jacket and pulled him back. The two men stood face to face, inches apart. The pain of both men was reflected in each other's eyes. Something in Richard's demeanour seemed to crumble as his face fell, truly seeing William for the first time that day. There were tears in William's eyes, mirrored by those rolling freely down Richard's face. “Don't...” William spoke hoarsely, “...stay here, help me with the horses for now....Later...we can....later...”

Richard could not reply, but it felt wrong to be here. He hated himself for his behaviour but he twisted out of William's grasp and marched out of the stables, as fast as his confused brain would allow him to. William was powerless to stop him as he watched him leave, “oh, lad...I can see why she liked you so much.” He murmured to himself. “May the gods have mercy on you, your heart is too young to feel this much pain, just as mistress Kitty was far too young, far too pure...poor lost souls...”

The house was eerily quiet again this morning as Richard burst through the front door. A terrible feeling of déjà vu washed over him as he raced up the staircase, heading – once again – for Kitty's room. It was a repeat of the previous day as he stumbled into the room and was confused by the scene that met him there. The family were, once again, gathered around her bed. None of the servants were here this time, that was a relief. He craned his neck to see past them, to catch a glimpse of Kitty on the bed. He needed to know. He was sure it would be different this morning, Kitty would sit up and tell him it had all been a jest. All would be well. It had to be.

“I suppose we should have expected you,” the greeting of Kitty's father sounded as though it originated from a long distance away. His tone resigned. “Come along then, join us, we're saying our...final goodbyes...before she is taken away.” The family once again parted to allow Richard to stand with them, again he struggled to speak as he gazed down at Kitty. “How...how..”

Kitty's mother seemed to understand his unspoken question. “The doctor said she must have had an infection of the blood, from her broken arm...it must have been getting worse...we all thought she was healing...” She broke off suddenly as she was racked with sobs. Richard nodded slowly, he thought she appeared unwell yesterday, tired, pale, cold. If only they had noticed sooner, if only Kitty had rested more after her injury, if only...if only...

Richard felt like shouting against the injustice of it all. Not Kitty. It should never have been Kitty. She had so much more to live for, they had so much they would do together, she would have been his rudder through life. They could have learned so much from each other, they would have went riding every week and it would have been the happiest times for them both. His mind kept imagining the hacks they would now never share. He balled his fists tightly against the tirade of anguish that welled inside him. He fought the urge to lash out, strike whatever was in reach and would break under his fists. The world was so terribly unjust.

“She's smiling.” He managed to splutter, after moments of swallowing his pain.  
Kitty's family all silently considered this, they glanced at her and could agree - she did indeed appear to be smiling.  
“That was our Kitty,” Her father replied, gravely but with a tinge of pride, “she was always so happy...no matter what...she was the sunshine in all of our lives...She brought us all so much joy and had so much to spare for everyone she met...Always...she was...”

Richard stared intently at the polished wooden boards of the floor, tears streaming silently down his face, hidden from the others in the room. She had so much still to live for, so much to give, she did so much for those around her – himself especially. A part of his mind still wanted to imagine the time they would spend together, the awful truth not quite reaching the far corners of his brain, too terrible to process. Those days would never come to pass. He would never again ride out with her. They would never make new memories together.

Kitty's sister wailed, as sudden as a fox screaming out in a midnight silence. The noise reached him but he had not realised she was in the room, suddenly startled from his visions – so clear and yet now impossible. He felt himself reaching out in his mind for what could now never become reality. 

His chest constricted as though the life was being squeezed from his body, his breath was shallow and laboured as he suddenly felt the compulsion to move, anywhere but here. He turned quickly, instantly regretting his haste as his vision swam and a pounding pain reverberated in his head. 

He tore from the room, sweeping through the house with the ferocious anger of a hurricane, blinded by his grief. He was unaware of his route, his destination, his actions. He went to the only place he felt safe, and did the only thing he could without having to think of his movements.

The solemn hush that had befallen the estate that day was broken by the clatter of hooves on cobbles as Richard tore from the stables, he urged Thomas into a swift canter as they left the grounds. Richard had a fast horse, now he needed the open roads rolling out before him.

He knew nothing other than the space and the speed would provide the only salve to his pain. He urged Thomas onwards, onwards. After a while he felt a slither of the usual freedom of riding, it was a tiny glimmer, but it was there. Riding was like flying, a thrill like no other, carried on a strong back, on powerful legs that could achieve eye-watering speeds. Troubles were left behind as they couldn't slink fast enough to keep pace, even shadows struggled to travel fast enough to catch a horse at full gallop. 

There was simply no room for fear, doubt, regret or pain in the mind, every fibre of his being was needed to concentrate on holding tight. Scanning the road ahead for obstacles, that unspoken communication between horse and rider where a thought from the latter could produce a complete change of speed or direction from their mount. They say the best riders can sit perfectly still and ride with their minds alone, Richard had always aspired to achieve something close to this. But today was not the day to practice, his hands moved mechanically, pushing the reins up Thomas' neck with every stride, his heels moved to grip and tap for extra speed.

The wind joined him on his ride, pushing past, urging him forwards, cajoling. It whispered and roared in his ears. It told of his torment and anger, it promised a freedom that came with speed and distance from the source of the agony. Richard urged Thomas faster, to outrun the wind and his pain. Just a little faster, he could leave the terrible memories behind. A little faster.

Richard rode without mercy until finally he felt the horse tire underneath him and he pulled up. Horse and rider were panting heavily while Richard allowed Thomas to walk and recover, he did feel guilty for pushing him so hard for so long, but had been impressed by his stamina. Another thought fought to be heard – he had stormed from Button house, effectively stealing a horse on the way, on his first day of employment. He knew he should feel guilt at his actions, but he was unable to feel anything beyond the pain and rage. He would answer to no-one today.

Richard's muscles ached from being tensed for such a long period, he kicked his feet from the stirrups and left his legs hanging unsupported at Thomas' sides. As always he was gripped with the urge to drop the reins and hold his arms outstretched at his sides, prevented from this previously by the fear of looking foolish, someone seeing his unusual behaviour. Here on the deserted road, in amongst the trees there was no danger of that, he tucked the spare length of rein behind the pommel and raised his face to the sky, allowing his head to loll backwards as he raised his arms out to his sides. Thomas plodded forward happily, catching his breath after the hard ride, he was content to rest his legs at this relaxed pace for the foreseeable future.

Richard blinked at the sunlight filtering through the canopy of trees overhead, the branches stretching far above did not quite meet in the middle, allowing the light to filter down to warm him. He watched the leaves rustle and branches sway in the breeze as he rocked forwards with Thomas' motion. “Kitty,” he murmured softly as he closed his eyes. She would have loved this, he would have loved nothing more than to share this moment with her.

He opened his eyes after a while, the images of yesterday were embossed on the inside of his closed eyelids and he couldn't bare to see Kitty lying motionless on her bed. He sat up and picked up the reins loosely, allowing Thomas to find his own pace, he was in no hurry to be anywhere now. He knew he should turn around and return to Button House, return Thomas to the stables and get to work. But he couldn't. Not now. Maybe not ever again. Not without Kitty.

Richard attempted to form a plan but his brain would not allow him to contemplate anything beyond this moment, anything that did not involve Kitty. Her face swam in his vision whenever he tried to consider his next move, all he was able to do was sit on Thomas as they walked further and further away from Button House. They crossed the county line and still Richard was unable to turn back, he gazed absently up at the signpost, declaring the nearby towns with a rough distance engraved underneath the familiar names. The struts of the sign pointing in all directions. The names of these towns he had grown up hearing of, he had visited some, they did not stir any emotion in him now.

There was one name at the bottom of the sign, one he had not heard of before, it sounded different, distant – it sounded perfect.

Yorkshire – 200 miles

200 miles. Would that be far enough to escape this pain? Richard was suddenly determined to find out. After all of Kitty's kindness and resolve to set him on a better course in life, it now seemed as though loosing her would be the catalyst to his destruction. Richard had stolen a horse and now he would make his way to Yorkshire, stealing to survive on the way, he would make a new life for himself – assume a new identity. New name, new man.

He would forge a new life far away, Richard was a version of himself from the past, the part of him that was the inn, the horses, Kitty. No longer. Now he would go by Dick.

His mind set on this new idea, he rode on, Dick Turpin urging his horse onwards on the road to Yorkshire.


	19. Aferword

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The present day at Button House, when Alison learns of Kitty's past.

Alison caught Kitty staring wistfully over at Thomas across the room, she smiled as she asked gently, “Kitty...do you like Thomas?”  
“Yes! I like everyone here.”  
“Of course you do, but what I mean is, do you LIKE, like Thomas?” Alison widened her eyes and raised her eyebrows in synchronisation for effect as she teased Kitty.  
“Oh, that...it's just...”  
Kitty's smile faded suddenly, Alison frowned, this wasn't how she envisioned this conversation.  
“It's fine if you don't want to talk about it,” Alison hurriedly assured her, “I don't mean to pry, I just thought I could maybe set you up on a date with him or something...if you were interested.”  
“Oh. Well thank you but that's ok...I'm not in love with Thomas.”  
“Oh.”  
“It's just...he reminds me of someone I used to know.”  
“When you were alive?”  
Kitty dropped her gaze to her lap and wrung her hands as she nodded. Alison frowned, feeling a wave of sympathy for Kitty, she had never really asked Kitty about her life, or death. She always seemed so happy and bubbly, Alison didn't consider anything bad could have happened to Kitty in her short life.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Alison asked gently.  
Kitty raised her head to meet Alison's gaze once again, there was a ghost of a smile on her face as she was lost to her memories.  
“His name was Richard...”


End file.
